


Life Long Friends (and Childhood Playmates)

by LeeMorrigan



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Branwen - Freeform, Eomer - Freeform, Eowyn - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Horses, Riddlemark, Rohan, Rohirrim, Slow Burn, Theoden - Freeform, Theodred - Freeform, aderyn, Éomer is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMorrigan/pseuds/LeeMorrigan
Summary: Aderyn is a lot of things, the best friend of Eowyn, Eomer, and Theodred, apprentice Healer, daughter of a widow from Dale, and more. When one of her best friends dies, one is banished, and the other is left vulnerable as Aderyn is banished to Helm's Deep, what will await she and her two best friends in the days ahead?
Relationships: Éomer Éadig & Théoden Ednew, Éomer Éadig & Théodred, Éomer Éadig & Éowyn, Éomer Éadig & Éowyn & Théodred, Éomer Éadig/Original Female Character(s), Éowyn & Théoden Ednew, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally wrote this, over a decade ago, it was by hand and I had never read any of the books- only seen the movies. I have copied my handwritten, decade plus year old fanfictions of LOTR, and edited them. This is my first time posting LotR fic, so please, be kind?
> 
> Triggers: Injuries to horses and people including cuts from brush and from orc blades, infected wounds mentioned but no great detail given to describe them, mentions of blood and fevers, concerns over propriety/reputation of young/unmarried women, Theoden's being mind-controlled, and the events of Helm's Deep.
> 
> Notes: I turned to friends and some people from a writing group for help with place names. I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of Tolkien's characters- just original characters like Aderyn, Hilda, Rhian, and Branwen- but am playing in Tolkien's sandbox for a while.
> 
> Further Notes: This first chapter is just a prologue and it's kind of long. I expect most of the chapters will be on the longer side. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

PROLOGUE

Branwen trudged her tired feet through the snow, reminding herself that they had to get through the night. Surely, they would soon come to a town or inn at a crossroads. Somewhere warm, with food and real beds. Checking at the other end of the bit of rope they used to keep each other close in the snow, she made sure her little Aderyn was behind her.

Aderyn, for her part, did not seem as weary or cold as Branwen. She smiled for her little girl. Aderyn smiled back brightly. She swore nothing dampened the girl’s demeanor. Then again, they had left Dale when Aderyn was only three years old and had spent the next several years on the road. The child knew nothing but constant travel.

“We will be at an inn soon, Addie.”

She nodded, still smiling.

“Alright, Mama.”

The tired pair continued their trek in the snow and darkness until Branwen heard a sound that she knew to be horses and men gathered. Some of the men sounded angry, though one sounded quite worried. Years as a healer had attuned her ears to distinguish a great deal from the tones of men. Then she smelt it. Blood.

“Come.”, she ordered her daughter, wrapping the child in her cloak as they walked.

Branwen and Aderyn came over a small hill and peered down below. A small fire had been built that was being guarded by four men, their bodies moved to try to block the wind enough to protect the fire. Two others were closer to the small fire, seemingly attending wounds to their legs, while another man had his horse close by the fire, using its light to inspect the wounds on the one foreleg of his horse.

They wore heavy leather armor with the usual gleaming metal and chainmail, with images of horses adorning nearly all they had with them. Branwen had never seen a Rohirrim before, though she assumed these men must have come from the Kingdom of Rohan. The ridders of Rohan were legendary for their love and mastery of horses. It was no wonder the one man seemed so grieved at his horse’s injury.

Turning to look down at her daughter, Branwen made up her mind. She would offer aid to these men in return for being able to share their small fire for the night. No one would harm she or her daughter, encamped with a troupe of Rohirrim riders.

“Aderyn?”

The girl nodded, her dark eyes wide. She had also never seen Rohan soldiers before.

“I’m going to go talk to these men about tending their injuries and those of the one horse, in return for letting us share the fire. I’ll go down alone. If they are not what I think, if they move against me or to harm me, I want you to crawl back down this hill and go hide in the trees. Do you hear me?”

“Mama, I can.”, she interrupted her daughter, “Do you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now crouch. I’ll go talk to them.”

Branwen steadied herself with a single deep breath, then made her move. The men noticed her almost straight away, two taking aim with their bows before they realized she was a lone woman, and unarmed.

“Why is a woman traveling alone in the winter, so far from anywhere?”, one of the men bellowed against the wind.

“I am Branwen, a traveling healer.”

“From Dale?”, the man whose horse was injured, asked her.

She nodded.

“I am. I noticed your fire and wish to trade, my skill for space by the fire for the night.”

“You have no man traveling with you?”

She shook her head.

“I am a widow. I have some herbs with me and my needles. I can stitch and mend your wounds, and I can work on your horse, sir.”

He nodded to her, then waved his hand to order his men to lower their weapons completely. Both men complied.

“Anything you can do for us would be appreciated, Healer.”

Branwen pulled out her pack and began working. The horse’s injuries were worse than either of the two injured men and she suggested working on the horse first. The men all agreed. For sure, these Rohirrim loved their horses greatly.

The cuts were deep and already looked to be angry. Infection was beginning to rise in the poor beast’s leg. Branwen, thankfully, knew a thing or two of caring for beasts of burden and knew just what to use on the wounds. Pulling her pouch, she set to work.

Soon, she had finished the horse and men’s wounds, dressing all three with gauze the men had carried with them, and given them all instructions for further care. Branwen called for Aderyn. The men seemed confused, until Aderyn came down through the snow, a bit more steadily than Branwen could have claimed to have done, then moved to stand beside Branwen.

“Your daughter?”, the lead horsemaster inquired.

“Yes, sir.”

“She is welcome, and do not fear. We will not allow harm to come to either of you while you are sharing our fire. Come. The food should be ready and there is enough to share, you both look hungry.”

Branwen and Aderyn shared the offered meal, thanking the men as they handed over small plates and mugs from their own sacks. She felt more like a visitor to a family friend than a stranger, among these men. Soon, the men were taking turns telling jokes and old tales, to entertain Aderyn. For her part, the girl was lapping them up, her eyes bright and smile wide as she listened.

The leader, Ryne, moved to sit beside Branwen. He was a tall man. All these men were rather tall. Being almost two heads taller than many of the women in Dale, Branwen had always been an oddity in that she was also taller than many a man in the city by the Lonely Mountain. Among these men, she almost felt short.

“Your girl does love these old stories and terrible jokes.”

“She does, sir. She collects stories and such, everywhere we have gone.”

The man nodded.

“Where are you heading, if you do not mind my asking?”

“Somewhere with beds and a warm hearth, where there will hopefully be call for a Healer so I may find a place. As such, we’ve traveled around, leaving whenever there is no more work for a Healer.”

“I cannot promise much, though Rohan has lost many of our healers, of late. We had a rather large number who were aged and frail, and this winter has had more bite than the last ten combined. Two we lost to marriages, taking them far from our borders. At last count, I believe there were three Healers in all our city, including the one who attends solely to the royal family and their inner circle. And none of those left have much skill for mending of the wounds of horses.”

“That is a bad situation for your people to be in, sir.”

He nodded.

“If you would travel with us, I would introduce you to the King, and speak of your work here with our wounds. He may offer you a place, at least for the duration of the winter. In spring, you could go if you wished, or petition to stay.”

“You think we would be accepted in Rohan, for the winter?”

“My dear lady, if you were only able to heal horses, I am certain you would find a welcome embrace in Rohan. You and your girl.”

“That would be a most happy occurrence, Horse Master.”

“How old is your daughter?”

“This summer marked her 11th year.”

The man nodded.

“Soon she will be old enough to be going to festivals and dancing with wee young lads. It would be well for you to have found a home by then. And if you would be intending to train her as a Healer like yourself, she would also have no issue finding a place in Rohan. Is she your apprentice?”

“She is.”

“Ah, then I can introduce you both to King Theoden, a Healer of Dale and her apprentice daughter, both of whom have skill in mending both men and horse flesh. He will be overjoyed, I think.”

“Then I am even more glad we happened upon your camp.”

“You and the little lady may wish to retire, once this latest story Emos is telling has concluded. We will ride out early in the morning and try to get the two of you back to Rohan as quickly as we can. Do you ride?”

“Some. My daughter has not learned, though.”

He nodded.

“Emos’s daughter is nearly the same age. She can ride with him. He will know how to handle a little girl without scaring her.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He nodded, then moved away to check on his horse once more. Branwen waited till the red-headed man, Emos, was concluding his tale before she beckoned Aderyn over to her side. The two slept curled together on the thin cot Branwen carried with them.

In the morning, they had woken to find Emos had covered them with a blanket of his own and used his cape to keep warm overnight. As Ryne promised, one of his men let Branwen ride behind him while Emos had Aderyn ride sideways in front of him, so she could rest against his chest if-needed. It took them two days, in the snow and wind, to reach the heart of Rohan.

Walls of wooden columns kept the outside world at bay before the village atop a rocky hilltop, the main hall taking a prominent place and built of stone and heavy timbers the likes of which Branwen had rarely seen outside of the Woodland realm. It was beautiful in a stark way. The snow blanketing everything it touched with dark timbers and gray stone sticking out here and there, the green, gold, and white flags danced in the winter wind, and the whole place smelled of smoke, horses, hay, damp wood, and wool.

Emos and Ryne went with Branwen and Aderyn up to the front of the main hall. Ryne had ordered Emos to stay with the ladies while Ryne went to talk to the King. Aside from Dale under King Bard, Branwen had never known a place where a common person, even a soldier, could so easily access someone of real power on such short notice.

They had not needed to wait long before Ryne returned, beckoning Emos to bring the two Dalish women into the hall. Ryne quickly whispered a few instructions for Branwen. Emos had already warned them that King Theoden ruled alone, his wife having passed years ago along with his sister and her husband, leaving Theoden in charge of his 15 year old son Theodred, 13 year old nephew Eomer, and 9 year old niece Eowyn. Branwen had only Aderyn and knew the trouble of keeping one child safe, educated, and behaved. She could not imagine running a kingdom alone while also being wholly responsible for three growing children.

King Theoden was much as she expected. Fair-haired as most of the Rohirrim had been in the company that lead them to Rohan, with a straight nose, in warm clothes, standing straight, and armed even as he stood in his hall, surrounded by his men. He was shorter than she expected, and not as severe as she might have thought a King would be in these days.

Branwen curtsied when Emos and Ryne stopped to show their respect to the King. She nudged her daughter and Aderyn executed a very awkward attempt to curtsy. Branwen made a note in her mind that she would need to educate Aderyn for such circumstances.

“Ryne has said you are a widowed healer of Dale, with your daughter and apprentice, in need of a home for the winter. That you are skilled with the tending of horse flesh as well as of men.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“He has spoken highly of the healing you did to his horse.”

Branwen nodded, not sure what else to do.

“What is your name, lady healer?”

“Branwen, my lord.”

“And your daughter?”

“Aderyn.”

“That is a lovely name, and I am told she will be 12 this next summer?”

“Yes.”

“By such age, a daughter of Rohan would have her own horse and be able to command it as well as her brother, while also handling a shield and sword, or bow and arrows.”, he said before pausing.

“Rohan is short on healers. We have lost four of our elder healers to this winter’s ailments, two have married outside of Rohan, and another left us in the night just this past week. We have only the two healers below, and another far out into the hills, if anyone within these walls was in need of aid.”

The King moved from his dais, coming closer to Branwen. She was just a bit taller than the King and was unsure if she ought to bow her head or not.

“My lady healer, it would please me to offer a skilled healer such as yourself, a place in Rohan for this bitter winter we have been brought. To know your daughter will be your apprentice, and to hear how well my men have spoken of you both, makes me all the more glad to be able to offer you a place in Rohan. I will have two rooms prepared for you and baths drawn. Tomorrow, you may begin your work and you will have full access to the Healer’s hall.”

She curtsied.

“Thank you, my lord.”

~^~^~^~^~

Aderyn walked the halls, still working to familiarize herself with her new home. Everything seemed so large and imposing, but it was warm and filled with people who greeted she and her mother warmly. That had not been the case for many of the places they had stayed or passed through, over the years.

As she passed into one hall, a smaller hall where it seemed only one person dwelled. A young girl with the shiniest blonde hair Aderyn had ever seen, in a pale dress and dark red over-dress, seemingly practicing her needlework. The girl looked up, surprised. Before Aderyn could speak, the girl rushed over to her side, her grey eyes wide as the smile below them.

“Are you Aderyn? The Healer’s daughter? Are you?”

“Yes.”

The girl’s smile grew impossibly wide.

“I’m Eowyn, the King’s niece.”

Aderyn did the curtsy her mother was working to teach her. The young girl reached, stopping Aderyn.

“Please don’t. I wish us to be friends, and friends don’t bow to each other in private.”

The younger girl leaned forward, almost whispering as if they were part of a conspiracy.

“I have no friends of my age, who are girls. I mostly spend my time with Theodred and Eomer.”

“Your cousin and brother, yes?”

The girl smiled with a nod.

“Indeed, yes. They are a bit older than I, though they often bring me along with them and some of my tutors pull them in to help. Especially when I have to dance or practice a courtly protocol. Theodred is usually amused, Eomer is usually bored.”

Aderyn nodded, having not met either of the young men Eowyn clearly loved as dearly as if they were both her brothers. Though, from what Aderyn understood of how long Eomer and Eowyn had lived with their uncle, she would imagine the two probably did feel the Prince was more an elder brother than a cousin.

“Will you come sit with me a while? I have to finish my needlework, then I am free till dinner. I shouldn’t be much longer. Unless,… I am sorry. I have not asked if you even wish to be friends and I am already bossing you about. Eomer tells me that I often boss people as if I were a queen.”

Aderyn smiled at the younger girl, genuinely amused by her, if a little taken aback by the whirlwind of energy she appeared to be.

“I’ll tell you a secret.”

Eowyn leaned in, intent.

“I’ve never had a friend my own age before. I usually befriend the people my mother works with, and most of them have been old enough to have been my grandparents.”

Eowyn’s hands shook as she smiled, biting her lower lip.

“Then we must be friends, Aderyn. We must!”

Aderyn held out her hand to shake. Eowyn took it, looking a bit confused.

“Deal, we’re friends now.”

“Thank you!”, Eowyn said before launching forward to quickly hug Aderyn, then take her hand to drag her over to the padded benches where the needlework sat.

“Do you know how to do needlework?”

“Yes. Though, your tutor’s work looks far better than mine. I had to learn, for bandages and putting wounds back together.”

Eowyn’s face wrinkled a bit.

“Eomer cut his hand a couple days ago. I watched Theodred sew it up for him with a fine thread. It was ghastly, though I suppose I will need to get used to it. We’ve so few healers, I’m sure Uncle will soon have me tutored to do it. That way I can attend Theodred and Eomer.”

“If his hand is bothering him, my mother or I would be happy to look at it.”

Eowyn nodded, then held her tongue between her teeth as she attempted to do a bit with her needlework. Instead of going where it was meant, the girl stabbed herself in the side of a pale finger.

“Ouch!”

“Here.”, Aderyn reached, taking the needlework.

Once Eowyn had moved to better look at Aderyn’s hand, Aderyn began to demonstrate.

“A trick my mother taught me for this stitch. Here, watch. It’s easy once you learn the trick.”

Eowyn watched, rapt as Aderyn made the complicated maneuver look as easy as eating pie. Unbeknownst to both young girls, the King of Rohan watched from a balcony alcove above in the hall. Theoden had been curious how his niece would react to having an educated girl nearly her own age, moving about the halls, and how this girl would handle the exuberance of his niece.

It seemed the two were not only already fast friends, but that this young Healer’s daughter was patient enough and skilled enough to be able to help Eowyn with her lessons. Theoden smiled. The girls laughed as Eowyn worked on her stitches and Aderyn gave her pointers and ways to make the work easier.

It would be good for his niece to have another girl to wonder the halls with, to share secrets and silly games with. He decided there and then he would do all he could to keep the Dalish Healer and her daughter at his court, and he would inform Eowyn’s tutors that they were to allow the young Aderyn in with Eowyn to learn beside her and thusly help Eowyn focus on her studies.

For now, he watched only a moment longer. It had been a hard few years and to hear even part of the hall filled with the laughter of children was a welcome treasure. He smiled to see traces of his late sister in Eowyn’s smile as she conversed with her new friend. Yes, he would do whatever he could to ensure Aderyn and her mother did not leave with the winter.

~^~^~^~^~

Aderyn sat perched on the stool that had been fetched for her, as she worked on the horse before her. He was a young horse, unnamed as far as she knew, but with a sore from another horse biting him days prior. Aderyn had asked permission to spend some time in the royal stables to attend the horses and King Theoden had informed her that she needed no permission to move about the royal grounds to attend the duties of a healer.

The horse’s pale fur the color of sawdust, glistened in the small bit of sunlight streaming in from the open door. A couple men were moving some things out of the stable and as such, had left the door to hang open while they moved. There was no wind and the sun brightened the dull interior of the stable.

Aderyn patted the horse’s hip, speaking gently to him as she waited for the poultice to firm up a bit. She needed it to do so before she wrapped him, or else it would merely soak into the bandage rather than the horse’s flesh.

“Ah boy, I promise this will feel much better tomorrow than it did today. I promise. This stuff may smell a little funny, though it works wonders with bites. That other horse was rather mean, biting you like this. Did you call him a name, or maybe accidentally step on his hoof?”

“They were left too long in too small a paddock.”

Aderyn whipped around to find herself observed by a tall boy with dirty blond hair and dark eyes. She recognized him from seeing him a couple times in the main hall. Eomer, nephew of the King. She stood from her stool, a bit clumsy from a combination of cold and sitting so long in the same position, and offered a curtsy.

“I’m sorry, I did not see you there, sir.”

“You needn’t address me so, young Healer. How is his bite?”

She smiled, moving a hand to run through the horse’s pale fur.

“It is not too deep, and with the poultice, it will not become infected- I’m sure. He will heal, though there may be a bit of a mark in his skin below the fur. I think the fur ought to come back in time.”

“That is well. War wounds may leave scars on a man as well as his steed, yet we aim to keep our horses as well as we can.”

“I have seen how the men will forgo the treatment of their wounds to tend to those of their horses. A noble thing.”

She swore he almost seemed confused by her statement.

“Do you know how to ride?”

She shook her head.

“By your age, most Rohirrim girls can ride while using a weapon.”

She looked down and away, more than a little embarrassed at her lack of knowledge on something seemingly so vital in the kingdom of horse masters. Eomer let out a breath.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you.”

She could hear the change in his tone. He sounded more like when she had overheard him speaking to his horse the evening before.

“I fear I am a bit out of step here, though I aim to improve.”

“Eowyn’s tutors will help you. Our uncle has informed them that they are to treat you as they would a nobleman’s daughter, come to study with Eowyn. You are more advanced in some subjects than she is, as I have heard it, so it may take a while for them to catch her up to you.”

“I am older, I’ve had more time to learn.”

He smiled.

“Yes, they’ve told me you are between Eowyn and I in age. Eowyn can talk of little else than her new friend, from Dale.”

“I do not remember Dale. We left when I was very little.”

He nodded.

“I had not heard the details.”

“My father was a fisherman. He fell in a storm and drowned. My mother said the following winter was very hard on her and that stuck in a city of stone and snow, she felt we would not stay healthy if we remained, and so she set forth to find a new place for us to stay.”

“Uncle is glad the two of you have found your way here.”

“He told us about how many healers you’ve lost this year alone.”

Eomer nodded.

“Things have grown hard in the last few years. For everyone, not just the Rohirrim.”

Moving to open the gate for her, he gestured for her to come out and join him.

“Begging your pardon, I haven’t finished with the horse yet.”

“Ah, sorry. I had thought your task complete. It looks treated.”

“It needs wrapped.”

Eomer moved into the gap where the gate was open, watching as she wrapped the horse’s middle. Her touch was light yet firm enough to make sure the bandage was snug. He doubted, between what Eowyn had said and what he was currently witness to, that it would be hard for someone to teach the young healer’s apprentice to ride her own horse someday.

“Where are your gloves? Did you remove them to tend the horse?”, he asked as he looked around.

“No, I haven’t any gloves. I outgrew my last pair and have not had the time and material to make another.”

As he watched, she finished, tearing the bandaged in order to tie it off. Her fingers were red from the cold as was her nose, yet she did not complain or even seem aware of it. She was smiling softly to herself, her fingers gently ruffling the horse’s thick winter coat.

“He likes you.”

That appeared to make her quite happy.

“I’m glad. I like him a lot. Whose is he?”

“Emos, who came with you and your mother. He intends this one as a present for his eldest daughter. She will reach courting age next month and she will need a horse to ride with any suitor.”

“Well, I feel he’ll be a fine horse for her. A lucky girl and a lucky horse.”

“May I escort you back up, if you are finished? Eowyn had been looking for you and I worry you’ll lose a finger to the cold if you stay in here much longer.”

“I smelled the smoke of a fire, do they not light one in here?”

“They do, overnight. It has been a warmer day, with no wind, so they have not kept the fire up. The soldiers will start a fresh one soon, as I saw the chimney being cleaned.”

Aderyn nodded. She gathered her few supplies before stepping out, Eomer closing the gate behind her, with a quick reach to stroke the horse’s nose. His dark face and mane were greatly contrasted against his pale body, the feet and tail matching his mane. A beautiful horse, for sure. If Emos’s daughter did not catch attention with her beauty she certainly would with her horse.

Turning back to his young companion, Eomer walked with her, glancing over occasionally to take in the differences between her and most of the girls of her age. Most of the Rohirrim girls their age had fair hair, blue or gray eyes, slender and small, with names Eomer knew related to tales of horses, glory, and stories of romance. This young apprentice with her chestnut hair, darky mossy colored eyes, tall, muscled build, and strange name was very different from what he was used to seeing.

“You stare as if I were going to disappear.”

“My apologies. I’ve never met a woman from Dale before and you…look very different from most of the girls our age.”

She nodded.

“You all are so tall, the young men of your age.”

“So are you.”

“I know. I’m not used to looking up at boys nearly my own age. I’m used to looking down at most of them.”

He smiled. Before he could say anything else, the young Healer pointed towards his wrapped hand.

“How is your injury? Eowyn mentioned seeing Theodred sew it for you.”

“It hurts a bit. Theodred’s stitching is not as fine as my mother’s had been.”

“If you do not mind it, the next time you should be in need of such mending, please see my mother or I? We would be happy to attend it and I promise, our needlework with skin is good.”

He nodded.

“I will keep that in mind, lady healer.”

“Aderyn.”

Eomer glanced back at her. Her cheeks, nose, and chin were rosy from the cold and the wind that had started up, stealing bits of dark hair from her braid to shove them into her face.

“Please, call me Aderyn? My mother is the Lady Healer, I am merely her apprentice.”

He smiled.

“Aderyn then. And please, call me Eomer, and when we are not at court, you needn’t curtsy.”

“Thank you. I am rather bad at it.”

“You are.”

They both laughed. It would be good to have a fourth member of their company, as Eomer was sure Theodred would soon befriend the young apprentice healer. Theodred had such a warm manner about him that none were immune and all soon became his friend. Eowyn had already claimed Aderyn as her first female friend, and Eomer was sure he and Aderyn would soon consider each other to be a friend.

“Where is Eowyn’s lesson?”

“The main hall. It is a history lesson, then there will be a lesson on manners.”

Aderyn nodded as the doors were closed behind them. Eomer lead her over to the open fireplace, watching as she reached to warm her hands, her shoulders tight from having so long sat out in the cold. She needed a warmer cloak, gloves, and for the cloak to have a hood. Or a scarf. Something to keep her ears and neck warm, as well as the top of her head.

“She will be out soon. Stay. Warm yourself. I shall send to have something warm to drink brought up for the pair of you to enjoy with her lesson.”

“Thank you, Eomer.”

He nodded with a small smile, before turning to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aderyn sat on the bench to watch as Eowyn was attending her sword lesson. Eowyn had explained that young noblewomen of Rohan were expected to be shieldmaidens. Able to stand and fight beside their husbands and brothers, as well as to defend their homes and children when most of the menfolk were gone off to fight.

Aderyn knew little to nothing of weapons, only how to mend the damage they inflicted. As such, she was observing from her bench, several yards away so as to be safe and not provide much distraction for Eowyn. Aderyn wondered why anyone worried Eowyn would be distracted from her sword lessons. The only lessons she enjoyed were languages, horses, and swordplay.

“M’lady?”

Turning to the voice, Aderyn found the one maidservant, Rhiane, holding a bundle in her arms.

“Yes?”

“This was sent for you, from Eomer and Theodred.”

She got up, taking the offered bundle. Rhiane gave a half-curtsy and then left to return to her work. Aderyn took the bundle back to her seat and carefully unwrapped the thin bit of cloth that held it all together. A small note was laid atop in a hand she recognized as Theodred’s. He had written enough instructions and notes for Eowyn that his pen was very familiar to Aderyn.

‘Eomer had noticed you lacked proper attire for Rohirrim winters and took the liberty of gathering some items for you. He added my name, though the thought was entirely his own, my lady Healer. Please accept his gifts as a welcoming present to your new home, here in Rohan? Stay warm. – T’

Under the note was a folded warm cloak far heavier than the one she had been wearing down to the stables, with a hood and a pewter clasp to hold it closed. There was also a pair of woolen gray mittens and a beautiful scarf of deep brown with bits of what she thought looked amber and copper in the light of the hall. All were far nicer than she had ever had before and far warmer.

Eowyn called over for Aderyn to watch her. The younger girl executed a new move she had been working on all afternoon. Aderyn cheered her on from her seat until the tutor turned Eowyn back to face him for the next bit of the lesson. Aderyn, despite how warm the hall was, put the mittens and scarf on for a moment. They were so warm and the scarf was particularly soft.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, with Eowyn breezing through her lessons. Theoden left with Theodred and Eomer for two days, allowing Eowyn and Aderyn to have free reign to play in the main hall without fear of any real reprimand as there was no court to disturb.

Eowyn was once more attending a weapons lesson as Aderyn watched and also mended a dress of her mother’s. It had been a rather slow day and her mother was busy getting the Healer’s Hall put to order. Aderyn was soon disturbed by a voice she recognized as the younger Prince of Rohan.

“Spying?”

She turned, smiling at him. In the time between their meeting and his leaving with his uncle, he had begun to tease a bit with her. So had Theodred.

“Perhaps I am, or perhaps I am not.”

He smiled as he moved to stand next to her bench.

“Will you not tell me?”

“No.”

“What if I torture you? I could tickle you.”

“I’ve heard of your tickling torture sir, and I will not relent. My secrets are my own.”

He chuckled at her. Pointing to her bench, he inquired if he might join her.

“Please do.”

“What are you mending?”, he asked as he sat down.

“My mother’s every day dress. She had split the front of it a few days ago but had to wait till she could get another before leaving it with me to mend.”

“You have a fine hand for mending.”

Turning to him, she smiled, a blush coloring her pale cheeks.

“Thank you for the cloak, mittens, and scarf. They are so warm and so fine, I’m sorry if they set you back.”

“The cloak is one of mine I outgrew last year, though it is warm and I barely wore it before I outgrew it. Don’t worry about it, Aderyn. Theodred and I couldn’t have you freezing while taking care of our horses or riding with Eowyn, when we’re gone.”

“I haven’t gone riding with her.”

He nodded, turning to look at her little sister enjoying her weapons lesson.

“I’m sure she’ll soon drag you out with her. She loves having you around her.”

Aderyn reached, her hand warm on Eomer’s.

“Still, thank you for the gift. I will be kept quite warm now when I am out to care for your horses.”

He smiled, offering a single nod before turning back to watch Eowyn. Aderyn returned her attention back to her mending.

“You’re welcome.”

~*~*~*~*~

Years passed slowly in Rohan. Theoden soon found himself feeling as old as his hall, and watching as his beloved niece came ever nearer to an age where some nobleman might make an offer of marriage. She was just now 14, yet already the most beautiful girl in all of Rohan. A few had already taken some interest and sent their sons to try to befriend the niece of the King.

Theoden found that he worried more for his nephew than his niece. Eowyn was beautiful, intelligent, strong, stubborn, and fierce. No one would have her lest they win her, and he would see to it that she was left some duties when he was gone, to ensure her happiness and also the care of Rohan. Eomer was the quiet one of the three children, always loyal to a fault, watchful, and keeping his thoughts to himself for the most part. Theodred could still joke with the boy and Eowyn could always make him smile, though for the most part, Eomer seemed content to be Theodred’s lieutenant and to serve Theoden as his most loyal soldier.

The King in him was happy to see the three as they were, the father and uncle in him worried for them when he was gone someday. His new advisor, Grima, did not appear to share his concern much. Nor did some of his other advisors, only Grimling worried for Theodred, Eomer, and Eowyn in the years to come. Especially in light of how their borders were ever more encroached upon by the filthy orc-kind.

And so, Theoden found himself walking alone, in the last light of the day’s sun, among the tombs of his forefathers. He wished their guidance tonight and their protection for his son, nephew, and niece in the days to come. A noise drew Theoden’s attention and he reached for his sword out of habit.

Horse hooves and a male voice, a small clang of metal. Theoden followed the sounds and crested a hill to find a most unexpected sight. His nephew, a horse, and rider. His nephew appeared to be giving someone a lesson on basic horsemanship.

Narrowing his aged eyes, Theoden tried to decern who the rider was. They were smaller than Eomer though too bulky to be Eowyn, yet the hair was far too long for a nobleman’s son or one of the servants’ sons. When the horse turned, Theoden could finally see the pale face of the rider. Aderyn.

She had been old enough to be a fair rider if she had been a Rohirrim girl, when her mother first brought her to Theoden’s hall. Now, a girl of 16 in Rohan, who did not know how to ride, was more than an oddity. She was an impossible occurrence. For a girl to properly court in Rohan, she had need of a horse and the skill to make use of it.

Careful to remain unseen, Theoden watched a while. In the past year, he had worried his son may have taken some interest in the Healer’s daughter. While the girl was kind and whip-smart, she was a foreign-born daughter of a widow, with no title and no connection. As a match, it would not do.

However, upon closer inspection, Theoden saw that his son treated the young apprentice-Healer with no real difference to how he treated Eowyn. They both could easily be mistaken for his younger sisters, by his treatment of them. He teased them, did favors for them, played some pranks on them, and guarded them against anyone who would do them harm or insult. Now, Theoden wondered if he had the wrong boy and if his young nephew of barely 18 years, might have been the one who did not see the apprentice as a sister. Rather, that his nephew may have looked at the young apprentice with the eyes of a potential suitor.

The horse jerked a bit and Eomer gave Aderyn an instruction. Theoden could see that she followed it to the letter, remaining calm as she did so. He smiled as he saw Eomer’s shoulders relax. He supposed for now, it would do no harm to allow his nephew a harmless infatuation with a girl he could never marry. It kept him from any real trouble, and he trusted them both. His nephew would fear taking advantage and Aderyn would not wish to risk her friendship with Eowyn.

Theoden watched only a moment more as the young healer in a pair of likely borrowed breaches and tunic, rode in circles around a rock, all while under Eomer’s watchful gaze. Seeing that they were comfortable and relatively safe, so close to the walls of the city, Theoden moved quietly away.

It did him good to see his nephew happy, enjoying a quiet moment with a friend- even under such circumstances. It occurred to Theoden that, perhaps young Aderyn’s true gift was not as a mender of wounds, rather her ability to put everyone about her at ease. She could calm the storm his niece sometimes was the living embodiment of, she could ease his son’s sometimes wrathful temper, and she could make his serious, loyal nephew smile and forget his worries for a moment.

It was a good thing, in a healer, to be able to put others are ease. Theoden hoped the talent rubbed off on Eowyn and Theodred, as both would have need of it in years to come when Theodred was King of Rohan and Eowyn was Rohan’s Lady until Theodred married. Even then, there would be responsibilities that would fall to Eowyn and not on Theodred’s future bride.

Glancing back once, Theoden smiled. Eomer was a fine boy, at the cusp of manhood. Steady, reliable, and loyal to a fault. He would be Theodred’s perfect advisor and right hand.

~^~^~^~^~

Eomer rode beside his uncle as they went to meet Theodred and two of his uncle’s most trusted men. The three had been sent off a week ago to scout and were to meet Theoden today to report their findings and receive further instructions.

The whole way, Theoden had not mentioned Aderyn or of his catching them at their riding lesson the evening before. Eomer wondered why his uncle had not brought it up. He had fully expected a lecture about propriety or about being outside of the walls, so late of an evening, with an unarmed girl who could barely sit a horse.

“Uncle?”

Theoden smiled over at him. Mostly he referred to his uncle as ‘my lord’, the way most of the other soldiers did. It was rare he was alone with his uncle and wished to speak to him of private matters.

“Yes.”

“I saw you last night, walking among your forefathers. Is there something wrong?”

Theoden shook his head. The boy reminded him so much of his late sister at times. She always saw things that most missed. The wording and the face, however, were all his father.

“I needed the space and quiet to think.”

“Then I hope our riding practice did not disturb you.”

“How is it that I found my nephew teaching a Healer’s daughter how to ride?”

“She has no father, brother, uncle, or cousin to teach her to ride. Eowyn wished for them to ride together in a few weeks, when the weather has cleared, and Aderyn reminded her that Aderyn does not know how to ride. Eowyn asked if Theodred or I might teach Aderyn so that she may accompany Eowyn.”

Theoden nodded. In the rare case of a girl without a male relation to teach her to ride, as was sometimes the case for younger girls shortly after a war that had taken all her elder brothers, father, uncles, and elder male cousins, it was acceptable for the brother of her close friend or the father of a close friend, to teach her to ride. Many war orphans or fatherless girls, were taught by their father’s friends or by the elder brothers of their closest friend, rarely a grandfather or the husband of their elder sister, might also stand in.

“She is of courting age, nephew. I ask only that you be mindful how hard it will be for her to make a match in Rohan. The daughter of a foreign widow, with no title, fortune, or connections. If her reputation were to be ruined by her being caught out with you in a compromising position, she might die an old maid.”

“Yes, Uncle. I swear, I have been careful. We go out when it is late enough that she will not be easily spotted in her breaches and tunic, as I would fear teaching her while she wore a full dress with all the skirts, and also the appearance of being a young boy lends her some protection from prying eyes. We come in before dark, so she can be back at her mother’s side before there would be cause to whisper.”

Theoden smiled.

“My boy, there has already been cause to whisper. She is of courting age, yet she spends all her time with Eowyn, Theodred, and you. Many already whispered that she is trying to ensnare you or Theodred, some even suggest we keep her only because her mother is betrothed to someone important.”

“They stay because this is their home, Uncle. They stay because her mother is our best healer, for the men and for our horses, and they stay because they are happy here.”

“This I know, my boy. I have no suspicions of either Branwen or Aderyn. In fact, I think they are two of the most loyal subjects I have ever had. I would no sooner question their loyalty to me than I would questions yours.”

Eomer nodded once.

“I am only concerned for her reputation, and for yours.”

“Nothing has happened to besmirch hers or mine, I swear to you.”

“And I believe you. Ah, here, Theodred comes.”

Eomer nodded, falling in beside his uncle and a few steps behind. The proper place for the nephew of the King, leaving the right side for Theodred.

~^~^~^~^~

Eowyn was glad to hear of the riding lesson her brother had given Aderyn. Soon, the pair of them would be able to ride out, leaving the boys, tutors, and everyone behind from time to time. As they grew older, with Aderyn now old enough to go courting and Eowyn shortly to follow, it seemed they were forever under the watchful eye of one person or another. Eowyn hated it. She missed when her friend first came and no one thought anything of the two of them running about on their pretend adventures.

“My lady, you must focus. You need to have this dance perfect before the festival. We will have three nobles from Gondor and two from the countryside, all will bring sons whom you may yet find as suitors in the coming years.”, her tutor drilled on.

“Now, left arm up higher. Yes, like that.”, the woman coached, before turning her attention to Aderyn and the maidservant’s daughter, Hilda.

“Ladies, over here please? It is time to practice changing partners. It will happen 6 times during the course of the dance, so you must be ready and execute your turns in time, or else you will mess up the entire dance for all the couples involved.

The three of them stood, waiting for the tutor to arrange them. Once she did, the white-haired matron smiled.

“Good, now I just need three young men. Ladies, take a breath. I shall return shortly.”

Eowyn waited till Neese was gone before turning to Hilda and Aderyn.

“Who do you think she will force us on?”

Hilda shrugged.

“I know the stable boy, Taron, is about today. He is tall and light on his feet.”

Eowyn nodded. She knew Taron. He was a nice boy and he was very good with her horse when he brought the old girl up for Eowyn sometimes. Her uncle did not like her to go down to the stables alone and always had her ask for her horse to be brought up for her if Eomer or Theodred weren’t with her.

“You don’t think she’ll get one of the older men from the kitchen to help us dance?”, Hilda asked.

“They can barely stand. Uncle has them in the kitchens because it is one of the few places one can sit and work.”

The suspense was ended as Neese returned with Theodred, Eomer, and Taren. She placed Taren first in front of Eowyn because their heights matched well, then Theodred in front of Aderyn for the same reason, and Eomer with Hilda.

“Positions. The music has started, and now you must begin.”, Neese said as she began to hum a lively tune.

Eowyn, Hilda, and Aderyn held their left hands aloft, using their right hands to pull up the edges of their skirts. Their partners stepped forward, left hands behind their backs, right hands moving to the waist of their lady. They all stepped back towards Neese for three steps, then one side-step, then three backward, a side-step the opposite way.

Again and again, Neese had them practice the basic steps of the dance. Once they had mastered the timing to a small drum she had been beating for them, she added the part where the ladies would raise both arms and the men had to take them by the waist to lift them a few inches while turning, thus switching their positions on the floor before partners would be traded twice and the dance would start over.

“Ah yes, Eowyn, you are coming along excellently. And Hilda, you are a natural. Theodred, please work on your footing before your father’s guests arrive. You are a bit slow.”

Turning her attention to Eomer and Aderyn, Neese let out a sigh.

“The pair of you are hopeless. Aderyn tries to lead and Eomer, you move as if we did not hear half of the music. Come. I must attend to you Eomer, before the King’s guests see this.”

Neese pulled the pair of them to the center of the floor, shewing the other four away. She offered her little drum to Taren and had him match her beat she had played, while Neese moved, manipulated, prodded, and positioned Eomer and Aderyn. She had them dance the whole arrangement four times before she was satisfied that Eomer would not be an embarrassment to the King. Reassembling the six of them and taking back her little drum, Neese had them all do the dance one last time before she permitted them to leave.

Eowyn watched her tutor go, fuming a bit at how the woman had spoken to Eomer and Aderyn. Eowyn considered only herself permitted to boss Eomer around and make fun of his big feet. No one else.

“Why must she always be so rude?”

Eomer moved to Eowyn’s side, hugging her with one arm.

“It is fine, Eowyn, and she was not wrong about my dancing. I am not adept to it the way you and Hilda are. I was made for riding and fighting, you were made for more.”

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple as Theodred rolled his eyes.

“I cannot believe she fusses so. No one experts horse lords to be excellent dancers. Most figure us to be covered in mud, drunken and slovenly, and boasting of some great kill on a recent hunt or of a bit of horse breeding helped along.”

Taren and Hilda both seemed uncomfortable. Aderyn nudged Eowyn, then glanced towards Hilda and Taren. The younger girl took the hint.

“Hilda, Taren, thank you both for helping with the lesson.”

Hilda curtsied and Taren gave a short bow.

“May we be excused, m’lady?”, Hilda asked.

“You may, and thank you.”

Both left as Theodred headed over to get some tea from over the small fire. Aderyn had been setting to make it for them when Neese arrived with a drum and orders.

“What manner of tea is this? It tastes like tree bark.”

“Eat a lot of tree bark?”, Eomer teased as he reached for his own cup.

Theodred playfully backhanded his cousin, the two smiling as Eowyn chuckled and Aderyn moved to stoke the fire a bit.

“It is meant to ward off the ills of the coming spring. I like the taste of it, though I am more accustomed to my mother’s teas than the sweet wine of Rohan.”

“What she is trying to say, cousin, is that you are a drunk.”, Eowyn teased.

“My drinking does not concern you, child.”, he teased back.

The two playfully shoved at each other while Eomer shook his head at them.

“You act so old, brother, but you are barely older than Aderyn or I.”

“I am old enough to go to war and Aderyn is old enough to go about being courted. We aren’t children anymore. Well, the two of us aren’t. I’m not so sure about the pair of you.”

Aderyn smiled as she listened to the familiar teasing of her three best friends in all the world. Even as the orcs dared move closer and tensions grew among Theoden and his allies, Aderyn could not help but feel warmed by her friends. The four of them had enjoyed many adventures, lessons, and jokes over the past five years, and the three of them had a lifetime together before Aderyn had arrived in Rohan.

Eomer looked over at her, his expression curious while Theodred and Eowyn were still teasing each other. Aderyn gave a slight shake of her head, smiling a little wider. Nothing was amiss, she was just inside her own head too much sometimes. Eomer offered a vague nod before Eowyn called for all of their attention.

“Next week, I wish for the four of us to ride out and have a lunch, outside the walls. Aside from you two going out on missions for Uncle, and my occasional walk with Aderyn to get supplies for her mother, none of us have left these walls since the first snow.”

“We should bring a lot of food, then we could stay a while.”, Theodred added with a smile.

“We shalln’t go beyond sight of the wall. If trouble comes, we could beat it to the wall and get back inside the city gate before they had to lock us out for fear of letting the trouble in.”

Aderyn had to agree with Eomer’s thought. The orcs had not yet come close enough to be seen from Edoras. To venture too far from the walls of Edoras, and too far from sight of Meduseld, was far too dangerous. Especially when all three of King Theoden’s heirs were in the party.

Eowyn growled, though she agreed. Tugging on Theodred’s hand, she commanded he come with her to look at something from her history lesson earlier in the day that she disagreed with. Eomer shook his head at them as they walked off to the corner.

“Those two are going to end up ambushed by orcs one of these days.”

“No. Eowyn’s too smart for that, she’ll get them out before that happens.”, Aderyn offered.

Eomer let out a slow breath.

“My uncle saw our lesson the day before yesterday.”

Aderyn looked worried.

“Did he yell at you? We weren’t that far from the walls.”

“He had a few words to say about us being alone, when it was nearly dark outside. He reminded me of the consequences for you if I were to ruin your reputation.”

“Perhaps I ought not have let you take me out to ride then, and should have had Eowyn do it.”

“She is not yet ready to teach someone else to ride, and I helped teach her- it was natural for her to think I could teach you. And I still think I am a capable teacher.”

“You are more than capable, you’re an exceptional teacher.”

“Eowyn was right to ask me or Theodred. She is not big enough or strong enough to command a horse with a rider sitting it. Nor is she ready to handle two horses when the other is ridden by a rider it is not familiar with, who is yet unskilled as a horseman. For her to teach you would be to put you both, and your horses, in danger. Theodred does not have the patience for teaching someone else to ride, so she was right to ask me. And I do not mind to do it.”

“If it is upsetting the King, I would rather not cause any friction between you.”

“You haven’t. He reminded me of a war-time tradition, when men are either at war or were lost to it, that the husband of an elder sister, the elder brother or father of a beloved female friend, or even an able-bodied grandfather may be called upon to teach a fatherless girls without her own elder brothers, uncles, or cousins, to teach her. I am your cherished friend’s elder brother, it is not unheard of for me to teach you, bearing in mind that you’ve no father, brother, or uncle of your own to see to it that you know how to ride. There is also Eowyn’s safety to consider.”

“How?”

“If you will often be with her, you will need to know how to ride. That way, should she be hurt or become ill, you could scoop her up and ride back to Meduseld with her.”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that, exactly.”

“If my uncle has any further objections, we shall make it a more social affair. Eowyn and perhaps Hilda may come along, ensuring there is no material to set tongues to wagging.”

“Idle tongues make for wild destruction.”

Eomer glanced over at her, arching an eyebrow.

“Sorry. A lady my mother and I worked for, a long while back, used to say that of gossiping and whispering.”

“She was a wise woman.”

“Come Eomer, we have a patrol to get to.”, Theodred called.

Aderyn smiled at him and Eomer offered a polite half-bow, more to tease than because it was called for, before following his cousin out. In the hall he heard Theodred’s quiet chuckle to himself. Eomer knew without asking what it was about.

“Father has no idea how close to the mark he is.”

“Theodred, please. Not now.”

“You would say that no matter where we were or what we were at. We are alone, I may tease you all I like without fear of eavesdropping.”

“Or of my punching you.”

“You would not. It would only prove I am right. You’re in love.”

“I am not. You are mad.”

“Am I now? You say that I imagine how you always seek to protect and aid the young Healer’s apprentice? That I imagine how you are always more at ease in her presence, of your eagerness to see her when we return from a several-day scouting ride, or that you always seek her out when you are injured rather than her mother or Eyran.”

“You do not imagine any of that, you merely read too much into what you see, cousin. We are friends, she is Eowyn’s most intimate friend, I have watched her grow up. I understand that she is foreign born and therefore needs reminders of customs and directions, and as for going to her, her mother can be a bit brisk while Aderyn enjoys talking to us when we come in for her to tend our wounds. After days of listening to your stale jokes and smelling our sweaty armor, it is nice to hear her speak of Eowyn’s studies and smell the herbs she uses for her teas.”

“While I cannot fault your logic, I also do not believe it.”

“Men of the Riddlemark do not lie.”

“No, though I think they can be unaware of the truth.”

Before Eomer could respond, Grimold found them with orders from Theoden. They would need to ready their horses for a long ride and hopefully have returned in time to greet Theoden’s guests.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eowyn watched as Aderyn pulled together a few last things for their picnic with Theodred and Eomer. Sitting on Aderyn’s bed, she had been trying to goad Aderyn into admitting her feelings for Eomer. Eowyn was sure she did not imagine the way her best friend and her favorite brother, looked at one another.

“There are two girls from the East, who will be attending the festival next week. The tutors have already warned Eomer to be ready to be impressive when he is dancing with them. I suppose they think his standing, his face, and his skill on a horse aren’t a guarantee of a good match.”

Aderyn hummed a response as she double-checked that she had brought the blanket to sit on and that she had her slingshot. She still was not so well trained at arms as Eowyn, though Eomer and Theodred had learned Aderyn was good at aiming from a distance. Eomer taughter her to use a spear and of archery, Theodred taught her to throw knives and make use of a slingshot.

“Why are you bringing your slingshot? Planning to fire away at Theodred when he makes a terrible joke? You may need to bring as many pebbles as your horse can carry.”

That earned only a small chuckle.

“If we do run afoul of something dangerous, I would prefer not to find myself the helpless healer in the midst of three heirs of Rohan. All three heirs, of Rohan.”

“You listen too much to our tutors.”

“You don’t listen enough.”

“Ha.”

Aderyn smiled at Eowyn’s rebuff.

“I am glad we are taking this picnic though. It has been something nice to look forward to all week. Especially after that disastrous dance.”

Eowyn groaned as she fell backwards onto the bed.

“Do not remind me. I think Neese nearly had a stroke.”

“It really wasn’t Eomer or Theodred’s fault. The music shifted and that other fellow had spilled his ale on the floor without either of them realizing it.”

“At least Uncle didn’t yell. I was afraid he might get upset with them.”

Aderyn leaned, her tone quiet as if speaking of a conspiracy.

“The King seemed to enjoy the scene for a moment before he remembered he was supposed to be the King and host, not just a guest.”

Eowyn nodded, her long blonde hair in a simple braid down her back today instead of loosely held in place by a few strands with the rest cascading down her back. Ever since her 14th birthday, her maid had taken to dressing Eowyn’s hair more like that of the women of the court and less like a little girl’s.

“It is too bad things must change.”

Aderyn narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“Were you reading my thoughts?”

“No. Your face. You looked as if you were worried about something, and I remembered you telling me about Uncle catching Eomer’s giving you a riding lesson and of how Uncle went about making sure that Theodred had no special attachment to you last summer when you turned 16.”, Eowyn said as she slouched, her eyes on her shoes.

“Everything has changed so much since you first came. We played and no one thought a thing of it. We would tag along with the boys and no one wagged their tongues or their fingers.”

Aderyn moved to sit next to her best friend, leaning a shoulder against Eowyn’s.

“We grew up.”

“I know. And I am not upset to grow up, I’ve looked forward to it, dreamed of what I would do when I was grown. Of traveling, meeting new people, seeing new places. Yet… I miss when we were all too young for anyone to care much of propriety and our future matches. Theodred will need a good match, a wife of noble standing, possibly from Gondor or elsewhere rather than from Rohan. Uncle will likely pick out a man of similar circumstances for me, and Eomer, well, he will be expected to marry someone who will be a good wife to him.”

“I don’t doubt he’ll find someone. He is kind, intelligent, a good horse master, and as you have said before, there is his face to consider.”

Eowyn chuckled a little, despite her sudden attack of melancholy and anger at how their lives had been forced to change.

“Come. We’ve a picnic you planned out, and if we do not go soon, the boys will eat all the food before we have even left.”

“No doubt.”, Eowyn agreed as she got up from the bed to help Aderyn carry the blankets and other items to the stable.

They quickly joined the Princes, everything tying down their supplies before mounting their horses. Half an hour later, they were as far as Eomer and Theodred dared go, with Eowyn and Aderyn but no further guard than their two selves. Eowyn almost leapt from her horse in her haste to get the blanket laid out for them, citing her growling stomach.

“Careful, cousin, you’ll spook your horse with all your bouncing.”, Theodred teased as he pulled down one of the two bundles of food and drink.

“I will do no such thing.”

Eomer shook his head at the both of them, while leading Eowyn’s horse over beside his own, to tie off the reins. Theodred was still unpacking and teasing with Eowyn, as Aderyn gently ordered her horse over. Eomer stood close, in case she needed help as she climbed down from her borrowed steed.

The brown mare had been Eomer’s horse until two years ago, when she had grown too old to stand up to Eomer’s duties. Theoden had no issue with Eomer keeping her and riding her more for pleasure and when accompanying Eowyn out and about. Since they had started lessons, Eomer had permitted Aderyn to ride Venia. She was a quiet, steady horse and a good match for a new rider who was wary of being too harsh with such a large beast.

“Your riding is improving.”, he commented quietly once Aderyn’s feet were on the ground.

She smiled over her shoulder at him as she tied the reins.

“I had a good teacher.”

“It is not all about the teacher or the horse.”, he added, before moving to the other side of his steed to gather the rest of the items for their picnic.

Eowyn and Theodred had most of their lunch spread out over the blanket. Eomer shook his head as he realized Theodred had brought spiced wine. A small bottle, yes, though still a bottle of spirits none the less. Eowyn was yet too young to have that kind of thing, Aderyn had never partaken, and neither he or Theodred ought to when they had to be mindful of the safety of their whole party.

“Oh, there it is. The growly face.”, Theodred teased as Eowyn chuckled.

Before he could rebuke his elder cousin, Eomer felt Aderyn giving his hand a small squeeze. He held his tongue. Then, Aderyn grabbed the bottle away from Theodred and took it back to his horse, tucking it into his saddle bag.

“Spoil sports. Both of you.”

“If we bring you back absurd and out of your head, the King will never allow us to take another picnic or ride outside of the walls, without a full contingent of soldiers. You will need to keep your head if we are to continue with these outings.”

Theodred nodded, his teasing mood gone.

“You are right. I had not thought of that.”

Aderyn offered a small smile.

“We’ve plenty of water and I brought what I need to make tea. We will not be without a drink. Come on, dig in. We’ve brought some good treats.”

Eowyn watched her friend for a moment. She was so unlike most of the girls in Rohan, with so much more than her simple attire including the tunic, shirt, and breeches she wore when down with the horses or training with Eomer, or the fact that she was a new novice to riding. Her dark brown hair and her tall, more muscled frame, with an already ample chest despite being so young, and a dusting of light freckles across her cheeks, nose, forehead, and lower arms. She was a healer, not a warrior. She was headstrong and independent, yet she was also a good listener and deeply loyal.

Eowyn had known, from the first time she spoke with Aderyn, that they would be the best of friends. There had been no doubt. Then, when Aderyn got on so well with Eomer and Theodred, Eowyn had been even more glad. The four of them would all be friends, all their lives. Now, seeing how Aderyn and Eomer danced around their feelings rather than confronting or confessing them, Eowyn worried. If her uncle forced Eomer to marry anyone else or Branwen accepted a proposal on Aderyn’s behalf, Aderyn might never become family. Not in a way that allowed Eowyn to bring her along to everything, at Eowyn’s side instead of back with the servants or the wives of younger soldiers.

She watched at Eomer and Aderyn tag-teamed teasing Theodred about his lapse of manners at the feast last week, and how Uncle had been so upset over it. Aderyn laughed at Theodred’s comeback, her forehead resting on Eomer’s shoulder as he added another jibe. Eowyn was aware her best friend cared little for courting and wooing, not as Theodred who genuinely enjoyed the game of trying to ensnare the affections of beautiful young daughters of the nobles.

Soon, their meal was consumed and Eowyn felt a bit sleepy with the warm breeze doing little to help her state. Aderyn had gone over to the small stream to refill her skin and Theodred had pulled out a book.

“Eomer?”

Her brother moved over to her side as Eowyn reached into her bag, retrieving two apples to hand to him before she pulled out her wrap Aderyn insisted she bring, folding it to be a pillow.

“I’m tired. Why don’t you take Aderyn for a walk and I’ll nap.”

Eomer arched an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?”

“Theodred will be here, if anything happens. And the two of you won’t wander all the way to Fangorn or such. Go on. Shew.”

Eomer shook his head at his little sister’s antics, though he did take the two apples and walk off. Theodred waited till his cousin was out of earshot before speaking.

“You plot as if you were a matchmaker.”

“As if you do not also push and prod him.”

“Yes, though far less subtly than you.”

“She makes him happy, he makes her happy, and she’s our best friend. If they were to marry, the four of us could continue as we are, forever. She would be family and no one could exclude her, nor would she ever have to leave Rohan.”

Theodred turned his gray eyes to her own.

“I see it now. You wish her to truly be your sister, and so you make your poor brother marry her.”

“Poor brother? Theodred, you know as well as I that he would consider marriage to her, no burden at all. In fact, I think if he thought it would not disappoint Uncle so and if he thought for a moment that Aderyn would wish it, he would marry her before the year was out.”

“Perhaps. I do not understand my father’s recalcitrance on the matter is.”

“She is a foreign-born girl, with no title, no connections, and no father. In fact, he only has her mother’s word for being a widow rather than having born Aderyn out of wedlock and been forced to leave Dale because of the circumstances of Aderyn’s birth. She could be a bastard of a drunkard for all Uncle knows, and while she is educated and would be a good wife, I’ve no doubt, Uncle sees how she is of no political advantage for Eomer to marry.”

“I am the only one who needs to marry a noblewoman with any real connections. They are just a boon for you and for Eomer. His wife need only have a good reputation, not a title or connections of great value. I would think she would make a fine wife for Eomer. She is foreign, and as such would have a very different perspective on some matters, and as you said, she is educated. She would make a good partner for him to discuss with on issues before advising me about them. As a Healer and married to him, she would be able to attend my future wife and our children as well as you and your children, in the years to come, without any worry. She could serve as a witness to the births of our heirs.”

“Eomer is happier when he is with her. He smiles more easily.”

“It is true, he smiles less than he used to, as we’ve grown up. He… I understand how important it is that I do a good job at whatever task my father sets me to, as I am his representative. Eomer takes it far more seriously than I ever could hope to, as if he needs to prove to Father that it was not a mistake to take him in, and to care for Eomer, and put so much trust in Eomer’s judgement.”

“I know.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eomer handed the apple to Aderyn as they made their way down the hill towards the dropoff that, if they climbed down, would lead to a lake. In spring, the view of the hills from there was unmatched.

“Eowyn’s bribe?”

He nodded. Aderyn took the offered fruit, looking at it with a smile for a moment before sinking her teeth into it with a crunch.

“She knows they are your favorite, while she doesn’t much care for them.”

“I used to dream of getting apples when my mother and I were traveling. Then, when we came here, and that first spring when the first apples came into the market, and Eowyn said she hated apples… I thought she was going to cry when I confessed I had not had one in a couple years and I had missed them.”

Eomer nodded, recalling it with a smile.

“She convinced me to take her back to the market the next day and buy a whole armful for you. She was so upset that it had not occurred to her what different circumstances you had endured.”

Aderyn shrugged one shoulder as she chewed her current bite.

“I was accustomed to it, I did not view is as something I was enduring. My mother and I were on an adventure, traveling, meeting new people. Perhaps she did such a good job shielding me that I simply had no idea how we truly were living. We always had enough food, even if it was not always the best food. We always had somewhere to sleep, be it a little bed at an inn or a thick blanket under a tree.”

“That first winter, I thought you mad, running about in such thin clothing.”

“You were embarrassed when you realized that was all I had.”

“My sister is not the only one who had not stopped to consider what circumstances you came from, before opening their mouth.”

Aderyn bumped her shoulder against Eomer’s, smiling.

“When I got your gift, I was speechless. A cloak, mittens, and a scarf.”

“You still have the scarf and the pewter clasp.”

“They both still work, and the scarf is so soft.”

“A simple brown scarf and you act as though Theodred and I won you a kingdom.”

She smiled, thinking of when she had first opened the little package and read Theodred’s note.

“It was new. I had never had something new before, and so fine. I almost did not wear it out to work on the horses, because I was so afraid I would get it dirty.”

“If I had known that, I would… we could have gotten you two.”

“You needn’t pretend, Eomer. Theodred told me years ago that those were all from you and you asked him to write and claim half the effort and idea.”

Eomer’s mouth hung open yet the words did not come. He sputtered, then set his lips in a tight line as he glared back in the direction of his cousin.

“Traitor.”

He felt Aderyn’s warm hand at the crook of his elbow.

“Don’t be angry. I think he wanted me to know I didn’t owe him any thanks.”

Eomer huffed. He knew better. Even five years ago, Theodred had teased that Eomer had feelings for the Healer’s daughter from Dale. Back then, Eomer had thought his cousin ridiculous. Aderyn was new to Rohan, with no father, and she was Eowyn’s best friend and barely any older than his little sister.

If he were truthful, Eomer would admit he had no idea exactly when he stopped thinking of Aderyn as Eowyn’s most intimate friend, or even as his own friend, and had begun to look at her as a beautiful, thoughtful, caring young woman. One he grew jealous over when other young men paid her attention and who he sought out for her advice, or sometimes because he enjoyed her company.

“Eomer?”

He looked over at her worried expression.

“You disappeared into your thoughts, I think.”

“Sorry.”

She shook her head with a gentle smile.

“You needn’t apologize. I’m sure you’ve a lot on your mind these days. The borders, the orcs, and now… with your uncle seemingly having more and more instances where he needs to call for my mother’s aid… There is a lot for you to have on your mind.”

He nodded.

“Not this afternoon. Eowyn was right. We all needed a day like today.”

She nodded her agreement.

“Come on. We’ve got a beautiful view waiting for us.”

Eomer let her tug him along by his elbow, both of them still munching on the remains of their apples. The sun was getting low, yet not enough so for them to need to head back just yet. Everywhere he looked, he could see signs of the new spring. All the green and growing things, small buds forming where flowers would soon be plentiful, a few animals about in the high grass and back in the trees on the one hillside, and the warmth of the breeze coming down from Fangorn.

“You ever wish you could capture a moment and keep it? Pull it back out when you had a need of it and disappear into it?”

“Like a jar with a memory you could hop inside of, and relive, over and over?”

She nodded.

“Sometimes.”

“Me, too.”

“I’m sorry Theodred and I have been gone so much lately. It can’t be fun for you and Eowyn, always tucked up in the Hall, with her lessons and your trips to the stables to tend the horses, as your only distractions.”

“At least we’re not freezing our faces off on horseback, out in some far-flung part of Theoden’s kingdom, fighting orcs.”

“I’m pretty sure Eowyn would tell you she would prefer that to her lessons.”

“She might at that. I wouldn’t. I’ve patched enough wounds to know I’d rather not be the one inflicting them, or in a situation where I would have to inflict them.”

“I know I would prefer it that neither you or Eowyn ever had need of a weapon.”

“If I were to have it my way, none of the four of us would ever have need of a weapon and would never be in a situation where we needed more than a good joke to get out of a bad situation.”

Eomer nodded.

“What a world that would be.”

For a long moment, neither spoke. Eomer allowed himself a moment of peace from his constant worries and thinking, enjoying a stillness and peace beside his friend.

“Eomer?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you want?”

He turned to her, confused. She seemed to read his face and realize where she lost him.

“I mean, in the future? When the four of us are all grown and such.”

“Oh, well… I would like for Rohan to be safe of orcs and such, so that Theoden might enjoy a peaceful time in his old age. For Theodred to find a good queen to rule beside him and provide him healthy heirs that would be his pride and joy. For Eowyn to find someone who would see her and love her for all that she is, who will take care of her and not stifle her. She has seen so much loss and bitterness in Rohan, I would have her husband be someone gentle and caring, not a roughened warrior or brute.”, he said before grinning over at Aderyn, “And for my best friend to become the Head Healer of Rohan.”

“Head Healer?”

He nodded, smiling at his picture of the future.

“A foreign-born widow’s daughter? You must be mad. They would never have me as the Head Healer. What of yourself? What do you want, just for you?”

“Hadn’t thought much about it.”

“Liar.”, she teased as she bumped his shoulder with her own.

Looking over at her little grin that made her full cheeks so rosy, Eomer could not deny her. He did hedge a bit, not revealing the full extent of his dreams for the future.

“I would have a wife, one who is independent and perhaps even a little bossy. After spending so much time with you and Eowyn, I wouldn’t know what to do with a mousy wife who was my willing servant.”

Aderyn barked out a laugh.

“Somehow, I could not even imagine you with a wife who was anything but your equal. Someone you did not have to fear being yourself with, who could handle your long trips out to the borders, your frustration when you had to deal with the King’s advisors and Eowyn’s tutors, and your burden of worrying for everyone.”

“What of you? What do you wish for our futures?”

“A fine husband for Eowyn who makes her laugh and knows how to cool her temper, who, as you said, was a kind soul and only added to her happiness. Theodred to have a good wife who pranked him as badly as he does the three of us.”

Eomer chuckled a little at that. It would be fun to see.

“No doubt she’ll have his heirs and no doubt Eowyn will have her own with her husband, all of whom I wish to be healthy, wonderful children. And for you, I would have a wife for you who understood the burdens of your position, patient, who would not take any guff yet was caring enough to be able to make you smile when you were in need of a little light. Someone who would listen to you and hear you out when you needed to unburden yourself, but who challenged you to be the man you are capable of being, that she would not let you slack off.”

“And for yourself? Some strapping husband and a gaggle of children?”

“A place that was just mine, not borrowed or for ‘the healer’, someplace that was Aderyn’s place. To never be parted from my three best friends, and to know I had a position for as long as I could stand up to the work, here in Rohan.”

“Well, so long as Uncle or Theodred is king, I doubt you’ll ever need to worry if there is a place for you as a healer in Rohan.”

Aderyn looked out over the hills as the sun sunk a little lower in the sky. Eomer knew they would need to walk back soon, yet he was not ready to go. Instead, he stood quietly beside Aderyn and allowed himself a moment. One moment where he was not a member of the royal house and Third Marshal of the Riddlemark, and that Aderyn was not a widow’s daughter from Dale, taking a day away from the woes of Rohan. He permitted himself a chance to forget, to be just Eomer a soldier and horse master standing beside a beautiful young healer, watching the beginnings of a sunset.

He felt Aderyn’s hand slip into his own. Eomer smiled. Today was a day that, if he could, he would bottle and save for later as Aderyn spoke of doing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Spying again?”, Eomer teased in a whisper near Aderyn’s ear as she watched Eowyn’s weapons lesson.

Aderyn leaned back a bit, whispering at the edge of the tapestry that hid Eomer from the tutor’s view.

“Perhaps I am.”

“Will you tell me who you spy for?”

“Never.”, she whispered, “Not even if you torture me.”

“I could tickle you.”

“I’ve heard of your tickling torture, sir, and I will not give away my secrets no matter what you unleash.”

As always, he smiled at their old joke.

“Miss Aderyn! You are needed in the Healer’s wing!”, came a shriek from a maid Eomer could not see.

“Sorry.”, Aderyn whispered before she disappeared.

Coming out around the tapestry, Eomer moved to Eowyn’s side just as another maid came into the room, looking especially wrung out and nervous.

“Tilly, what is wrong?”, Eowyn asked the young maid.

“The Prince has returned and he is injured. So are others.”

Eomer was off in a mad dash, Eowyn close on his heels. They ran to the Healer’s wing to find Branwen, Aderyn, and the older Healer, Bruine, working on Theodred and five others. Eomer moved to help get one soldier up onto the cot for his severely injured leg to be tended, along with the wound on his forehead that bled copiously over his face and into his hair.

“We were ambushed, sir.”, the man said in a tired voice.

“Was anyone lost?”

The man, Eiran, nodded.

“Two men when the orc pack first attacked, and one more in the fighting. How is the Prince?”

Eomer looked up at Branwen.

“He is well enough. Your leg, sir, we must attend now. Lay still. I need to see the wound.”

“Eomer!”

He heard Aderyn and moved to where she was trying to work on Theodred. Theodred thrashed about on the floor, his body wracked with shivers that left his teeth chattering. When Eomer went to help her, his hand nearly burned at making contact with Theodred.

“He is fevered.”, he said in disbelief of the sorry state his cousin was in.

“Yes. Come, we must get him on the bed and strip him to check for wounds. I cannot see where the blood has come from and his wound must be infected.”

Eomer helped her get Theodred up onto the cot and they began to remove his thick, leather and metal armor, his chainmail, and then his clothes till they found his wound. A cut along his lower back, off to his right side. No doubt the dirty blade of an orc had caused the infection that inflamed his six inch long wound.

“What do you need?”

“Here, hold him in place, and pull a blanket over his legs but leave his feet out. We need to draw the fever away from what is vital and down to his feet. When I’m back, I’ll need him to sit up. There’s a tea he needs to drink and then I will clean and dress the wound. I would not stitch it just yet, not until I am sure it is clean and will heal.”

Following Aderyn’s instructions, Eomer did his best to be of help to his cousin and the Healers. Eowyn helped with two other soldiers that Branwen and Bruince were working to save. For the next hour, Eomer and Eowyn worked beside the Healers to take care of the six men. When they were done, all six slept and at last, there was quiet again in the Healer’s wing.

Bruine came over, clearly ready to drop, yet still smiling as she wiped the last trace of her work from her skilled hands. Branwen reclined in a chair, making note of supplies. Aderyn, however, was taking a last check of each of the men to look after them. Eomer watched, seeing how she made the two still wakeful men smile as she spoke with them.

Eowyn’s head suddenly fell to Eomer’s shoulder. He jumped a bit, half-thinking she had passed out yet finding she looked a bit tired yet completely awake. Perhaps too awake for someone with those dark circles.

“How does she deal with this all the time?

“Practice, I imagine.”

“True. Come on, Uncle will probably wish a report on Theodred’s condition and he will most likely send you and your men out tomorrow to look into how this happened.”

“No doubt.”

Theoden had already been given a report on what happened and on Theodred’s condition. He thanked Eowyn and Eomer for assisting the Healers with the injure men, especially Theodred. For the first time, Eomer could see his uncle searching for his words and his blond hair looking white.

In all the eighteen years of his life, he could not ever recall looking at his uncle and thinking the man looked old. Not like tonight. The man standing before him appeared almost… fragile. His right hand shook a bit as he reached for his goblet that sat between him and Grima, her eyes were drooping a bit, the skin beneath them puffy, and his hair looking half-white. This was not the fierce, lively man Eomer remembered from his childhood.

Beside his uncle, the advisor, Grima, looked almost too gleeful. He looked like a man who had done something secret and was watching it reap benefits of his sewing. Then his look towards Eowyn… it turned Eomer’s stomach. Thankfully, his uncle would never permit someone like Grima to have a chance at Eowyn.

“Eomer, tomorrow we ride to where the attack occurred. We will see what there is to learn.”

“With the storm, I doubt it will be much, Uncle.”

“Storm? What storm?”

Eomer moved, pulling open the shutter at the window. Outside, the wind battered at the walls and rooves of the village, while rain came down straight, heavy, and cold. This was not a night to take horses out.

“Then we will not discover where the orc pack came from, that attacked my son and his men.”

“They must have been an advanced group, sire. Spies.”, Grima almost whispered.

Eomer had come to loathe the sound of the man’s voice nearly as much as he despised the sight of his uncle’s most trusted advisor. Eomer did not understand why his uncle valued the little man’s opinion. Eomer didn’t trust him as far as he could carry his horse.

Branwen came out, her dark hair in a braid similar to how Aderyn usually wore hers, braided to one side somewhat loosely. Aderyn’s had a habit of coming loose on her right-side, dropping down to obscure the view of the right-half of her face. Branwen’s hair was better-behaved and kept to her braid more securely.

“My lord.”, she addressed Theoden as she curtsied.

“Yes, Branwen?”

“Your son will recover. My daughter is finishing with his wrappings, as we speak. His wound has been cleaned and his fever addressed. He should be well enough to return to his own room on the morrow.”

“That is well. How are the others?”

“Two were lost in the initial attack, one during the fighting, the other five will recover. One has already gone back to his home, two more will be able to in the morning. The others, like your son, will need assistance in getting to their homes and will need to be more closely monitored once they are out of the Healer’s wing.”

Theoden nodded to her, sinking back into his chair as if he had aged ten years in the past hour. Eomer was concerned over his uncle’s health of late. Today was doing nothing to assuage those fears.

Branwen moved to Eomer’s side, smiling tiredly at him. He could see the resemblance between she and her daughter. Her hair was a bit darker, almost black, though otherwise identical to Aderyn’s, and her eyes were just as green though lighter. It was mostly her nose and mouth that were greatly different from Aderyn’s thicker, more rounded features. Branwen was a sharper, more petitely featured woman from the chin up, than her daughter could claim.

“Thank you for your assistance, as well as your sister’s.”

“When we heard the call, we had to come check on our cousin.”

“Yes, though I still would thank you for the assistance. Bruine is a good healer though she cannot lift and move people, nor drag their clothes from them. It was very helpful to my daughter and I to have you and Eowyn there to help.”

He nodded, smiling with slight embarrassment to be thanked this way. Branwen offered a slight curtsy, before leaving the hall. Eomer let out a breath as he thought of Theodred and Theoden. His cousin was in danger from the orc’s blade and his uncle seemed to grow more frail of body and feeble of mind by the day.


	2. The Deep and the Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up shortly before Theodred's death, Eowyn, Eomer, Theodred, and Aderyn are now all quite grown up with responsibilities and cares to match. As Theodred and Eomer defend Rohan's borders, Eowyn and Aderyn seek to clear Theoden's mind. When Eomer is banished and Grima poisons Theodred, what will become of the younger Healer and her mother?  
> Later, at the gathering to honor the Valiant Dead in the great hall at Medusheld, Eomer discovers a few things about the two women in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: After having seen the deleted scene of Eowyn defending people in the glittering caves, I decided to add that bit back in, otherwise I mostly stick with what you see/infer from watching the Extended Editions (so, sadly, no Arwen at Helm's Deep despite my personally feelings on that matter). 
> 
> Triggers: Mentions of wounds, poisoning, mind-control, PTSD nightmares. Basically, if you got through the movie without issue (such as Saruman falling to his death on that pike), you should be fine.

Eomer returned to Edoras just after sunset, a contingent of men in his wake as he passed through the gates. He worked to ignore the look of the city as he passed. The people were stark and apathetic as his men passed, a thick dew already was settling for the night.

It was quite the contrast to the greetings of smiles and cheers he recalled his uncle returning to with his men, when Eomer had been a small boy. He could recall watching his father riding in with his uncle, Eowyn a babe in their mother’s arms and Eomer standing to the side, his cousin Theodred next to him, all of them happily cheering for Theoden and Eomund.

Once the horses had been taken care of for the evening, Eomer had an errand. Two of his men had been injured on the last patrol and were in with the Healers to be mended. He wished to see to them and the progress of their recovery, as well as check in on his best friend. Judging from the look on his lieutenant’s face, the older man knew where Eomer intended to go.

Slipping into the kitchens, Eomer swiped an apple before he continued to the Healer’s wing. In years past, the area for the Healers had been a jewel in Meduseld’s crown. Now it stood derelict and drafty, as much of Edoras had become of late. His two men, Hallan and Eoder, both greeted him as he entered the Healer’s wing.

“My lord.”, Hallan said as Eoder held up a hand in greeting.

Hallan’s wounds had been to his left shoulder and leg, while Eoder had been sliced across the face, chest, and thighs. As such, Eoder’s face was bandaged enough that Eomer doubted the man could speak.

“How are you fairing?”, Eomer asked Hallan as he moved to sit on the small stool between the cots the two soldiers were laying in.

“We are doing well enough, my lord. Eoder had his dressing changed this morning. Branwen said he ought to be able to return to his wife in another couple days, with instructions for his care. I can return tomorrow, when my wife and my boy come to collect me.”

“That is good to hear. Then you will both soon return to our ranks.”

“No plans to do otherwise.”, Hallan said with a smile.

Both men were a little older than Eomer and Theodred, with children and wives waiting for them. Eomer felt responsible for their current state. He had decided they ought to ride through the western edge of Theoden’s kingdom in order to see to the borders there. No matter how long he had been leading men or how Theoden had tried to train him, nothing had prepared him for dealing with the consequences his decisions had for those around him.

“Branwen and Aderyn will have you both mended and riding with us in no time at all, I’m sure.”

Hallan nodded.

“Speaking of the two, my lord, the third healer, Bruine… her granddaughter came to collect her. They have left Rohan. Branwen and Aderyn are now the only healers left in Edoras.”

Eomer felt some of the small hope he still had clung to, be snuffed out. The people were losing their hope and had been leaving in groups, here and there, for a couple years. The last several months, since the end of the winter, had been far worse.

“My lord, how was the patrol?”

“Uneventful.”

Hallan nodded, a tired smile on his face.

“That is good to hear. You do not need to lose any more men or horses.”

As Hallan yawned, Eomer could see how their short conversation had taxed the man’s energy.

“You two rest up and recover, then you can return to your places, riding with us over Rohan.”

Both men offered nods as Eomer rose from his stool. He worried for his men though he knew them to be in fine hands. Branwen and Aderyn were excellent healers. They would give his men the best care outside of Elvish medicine.

It only took only a moment for him to find Aderyn. As expected, she was tending a fire and making some sort of tea. She had a tea for everything.

“Aderyn?”

She turned quickly, smiling brightly at him. Her face had been the first bright thing Eomer had laid eyes on since the sunrise yesterday morning. He held out the apple for her with a smaller smile of his own.

“Come for a report on your men?”

She took the apple and Eomer moved to sit by her little cook fire.

“That is one of the reasons.”

Aderyn moved to sit to his right, toying with the apple, back and forth between her hands. Having known her as long as he had, Eomer knew she would keep her hands busy when she was nervous or worried. Whatever was going on in her mind, she would tell him when she was ready and there would be no point in rushing her.

“Hallan’s injuries were concerning, though I think he will be alright to return home with his wife and children tomorrow. His wife, Glynn, is a steady woman. She will make him do as I instruct and she’ll do well with tending him. I am more concerned for Eoder.”

“His cheek or chest?”

“His face. He may lose his ear and I am not entirely sure he won’t lose some sight in his left eye. Even if he heals well enough to ride, before winter, I am not sure I can promise he will be whole enough to return to the eored.”

This was not the news Eomer had hoped for, yet it was not a shock. Eomer had been surprised to find the man had not lost the eye entirely. In the hands of lesser healers, he likely would have. Branwen and Aderyn were very skilled and tenacious nearly to the point of obsession.

“If we could only have brought them here sooner.”, Eomer murmured.

Aderyn reached, her warm hand over Eomer’s wrist. He looked up to find her dark green eyes looking back in concern.

“You brought them with as much speed as the horses could muster. If you hadn’t, Eoder would be dead and Hallan would have lost more than blood.”

Eomer hung his head, thinking of all the riders they had lost in the last year alone. Their numbers were not what they had been when he and Theodred first rode as Marshals of the Riddlemark. They could not afford to keep having so many men taken by the orcs.

“I’m sorry that I could not offer better news.”

Nodding, Eomer reached to lay his hand over hers.

“I had hoped for better and expected worse.”

“Eowyn is well, at least, as was Theodred when I saw him last.”

“When was that?”

“Two weeks past. He is off to see Fords of Isen.”

Eomer knew the place his cousin would be. It was one of the more dangerous parts of Rohan. Many of Souran’s forces came through there and now the White Wizard’s men as well.

“Has Theoden been any better?”

Aderyn shook her head sadly.

“Not even with the added ingredient Mother and I have been putting into his wine, of late.”

“New ingredient?”

She seemed spooked, looking about. Eomer checked, making sure neither Grima nor his thugs were about. He leaned closer, allowing her to speak more quietly. Once they were both sure of the privacy the Healer’s wing usually afforded, she spoke up again.

“Macanta mushroom, clears the mind and makes people better able to see the truth of things, Mother uses a lot of it after revelries have made too many of the men insensible from mead.”

Eomer nodded. He had tasted macanta mushrooms once. It was not terribly pleasant, though in a strong drink or mixed with the right spices, it would have been palatable.

“Grima’s tricks must be far more potent than I had thought if your mushrooms and roots have not loosened his hold over my uncle.”

“Grima has been stalking after Eowyn more than ever. Theodred tried to warn him off, with little effect. I think all it did was to make Grima more bold once he was sure Theodred was gone.”

He was unable to hold back the growl in his throat at this.

“I’ve been making excuses to come up to Eowyn’s room, late in the evenings, to try to keep Grima from thinking there is a safe time to stalk her chamber door. I change up the time, sometimes I even come at the exact same time two nights in a row, just to make sure he cannot guess my timing.”

“Thank you, Aderyn, for helping… I would ask that you be careful. I would not turn my back to the Wormtongue, he might stick a knife in you.”

“I am careful and I keep a knife in my boot. I’m not without some defense.”

Eomer nodded, giving the hand over his arm a light squeeze as he looked into the small fire.

“I know, just the same, be careful.”

“Thank you for the apple.”

He returned her small smile.

“Do you need to report to the King just yet?”

“Shortly, or else someone will soon be out to fetch me. I know not why we all bother. Theoden hears nothing but Grima’s whispers.”

“I hold hope yet that he hears you and, when he is able, will act on what you have told him.”

“You will never give up, will you?”

“A healer who loses their faith because of a little darkness is a poor healer indeed.”

On that, he could not disagree.

“Eowyn has been in the library all morning. I am not sure what she is looking for, though I believe it is something to do with a map.”

Eomer nodded, then stood.

“I will see to her, after I have given my report.”

Aderyn also stood, offering Eomer an encouraging smile.

“She’ll be happy to see you back. I’ve been busy and with you and Theodred both away, I fear she has been rather lonesome for warm company.”

“If I thought, for a moment, it would be safer to take you both into the Mark with me or Theodred, rather than leaving you behind the walls of Edoras, I would do it. Somedays, I am not so sure it is not a coin toss on which is the more dangerous option.”

“Here we are less likely to be overrun by orc packs and wargs, out there we would have you and Theodred. I can see that quandary.”

“Let me know if there is anything I can bring you, or if there is any update to be given on my men?”

She nodded. Eomer turned, heading to the main hall for a pointless recounting of his time away from Edoras.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eowyn had been working on fixing one of Eomer’s shirts when she heard a commotion outside her chamber. No sooner had she stood from her stool by the fire than she heard her name being called by Helga, one of her former nursemaids who had not yet left Meduseld. Eowyn threw her door open and found Helga coming up the passage.

“My lady, your cousin has been returned! The King’s son! He is gravely injured. Come! Come quickly!”

Eowyn rushed off after Helga, following her to Theodred’s chamber. She worried for him, for his men, and for Eomer. Helga threw open the door and Eowyn moved inside to find her brother kneeling at Theodred’s side.

On the bed, Theodred was pale and damp, stripped down to his underclothes and the rough, dirty bandages Eomer and his men had placed on her cousin. She crouched beside him, calling his name. His eyes fluttered and he barely stirred.

Eowyn and Eomer shared a look. They had known enough war to know when injuries were death sentences. Theodred’s was one of the worst, with almost no chance of survival.

“Get Aderyn and Branwen, I’ll look after him till you return.”, Eowyn said as she reached for Theodred’s bandages.

She was not the Healer Aderyn was, though she knew enough to know Aderyn and her mother would need to have full access to the wound and would need hot water, fresh bandages, wine, pillows to prop Theodred, and light to work. Eomer rushed out on his mission while Eowyn prepared the room.

Helga stepped in, and Eowyn could see her old nurse knew what needed doing. Helga started a fire and was adding enough logs to ensure it would not only greatly warm the room but add a lot of light. Then she moved about to light many candles while Eowyn put a pot of water by the fire to boil and moved to grab some more blankets from the chest in the corner. Together, they had the room ready by the time Eomer returned with Edoras’s last healers.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eowyn had gone to their Uncle’s side to inform him of Theodred’s condition while Eomer stood outside Theodred’s room to await any news. He could hear Theodred’s occasional groan and whispered conversation between Branwen and Aderyn. Helga had offered to stay, helping bring hot water, stirring tea, moving candles, and anything else the Healers needed.

Eomer wanted to pace. He desperately wished to move, even growl at his cousin’s fate, yet he stood still. Stillness and quiet on his part allowed him to eavesdrop on his cousin’s care. He heard steps coming to the door and turned in time to see Aderyn’s face as she opened the door.

“Theodred lives.”

Eomer felt a slight easing in his shoulders, though it was very slight.

“Will he continue to…?”, he trailed off, unable to finish.

“If he survives the night, Mother and I have faith he will live. The shock of his injury, then laying in that cold water, it was a lot for his body to endure. Helga is helping, as we intend to keep him warm without the weight of many blankets. Mother had stitched his face, the scar will be faint. He has no fever, which bodes well.”

Eomer sank back against the wall, finally letting out the breath he had not realized he was holding while listening to Aderyn. He felt the weight of her hand against the heavy leather of his armored shoulder.

“You did a good job with his wound and keeping him tightly held to you on the road home. If not for your intervention, he would not have survived this long. He is a fighter, and we will all fight to help keep him here. It will be a long road back to being fit enough to stand up to his duties, yet I have faith he will have his strength return to him.”

Eomer moved, hugging Aderyn tightly. Her own arms encircled his middle, her cheek against his collar as he held her tightly.

“Thank you.”

“He is not out of the woods yet, Eomer.”

He tightened his hold just a bit. It felt good to know, if only for a brief moment in this darkened hall, that there was yet some small hope on Rohan.

“You had best go and tell Eowyn. She’ll be no less worried than you were.”

Eomer bobbed his head once.

“Yes.”

Stepping back from his friend, he found her offering a tired smile.

“You had best get some rest, Aderyn.”

“Mother will rest, once we’ve finished with the dressings. I will stay with Theodred, then we will switch. Unless there is a sudden, dire need of us, we will be able to spell each other and care for Theodred.”

“When I am done with my uncle, I will come sit with you a while.”

“That would be welcome company for Theodred and I both.”

Eomer needed no further encouragement. Turning, he headed off to update Eowyn and Theoden in the hall, though he did stop by where two of his men waited with one of the orc’s helmets bearing a white hand. Saruman’s mark.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eowyn shuddered as she stood. Helga, the strong and stubburn nursemaid, shook slightly as she finished recounting Eomer’s banishment. Eowyn tried to speak once. Twice. Helga moved, holding Eowyn to her shoulder as she had done in Eowyn’s childhood.

“He’s a strong lad, and his men are loyal to him. He will not be alone, my lady.”

Eowyn shook, unable to stop herself. Then, she felt another hand on her back and a familiar voice at her side. Aderyn.

“What goes on here? Eowyn, are you sick?”

“Theodred is at death’s door and Eomer is banished.”, she managed.

There was silence as she felt Helga shift slightly and nod, most likely to inform Aderyn that Eowyn’s words were true of Eomer’s fate.

“Who would banish Eomer?”

“Grima, by signed order of the King.”, Helga answered.

“Then who would enforce it? Theodred is in no condition and his men are dead, Eomer’s men will not move against their captain.”

It was clear Aderyn thought such a thing impossible. Eowyn wished she still held such faith.

“Grima’s thugs threw him out and Grima stood at the front of Meduseld with the degree in hand, reading out that Eomer had been banished by the King for treason. No one would stand with Eomer but his few men who had returned with him to guard Theodred on the road.”

Aderyn cursed in her mother’s Dalish tongue.

“Mark my words, Grima’s treachery will come back to haunt him and when it does, it will be painful.”

Eowyn heard Aderyn take a deep breath, likely to calm her fiery temper. Then, a warm hand on Eowyn’s back alerted her to how close Aderyn had come to her.

“Come, both of you. We will sit with Theodred a while. Eomer had said he would come sit with us, so the three of us shall sit and keep Theodred company. The more we talk to him and encourage him, even as he lays unconscious, the stronger his tie to this world will be.”

Eowyn stood straight, reminding herself that Theodred needed her and that she needed he and Eomer. She could not get Eomer back or save him, she could help Theodred and when Theodred was awake and recovered, he could save Eomer.

The three of them took up seats around Theodred’s bed. Eowyn moved to a stool by the bed, pushing some of Theodred’s hair away from his forehead. She could see the stitching on his cheek and recognized Branwen’s fine hand. Helga stoked the fire before she moved to sit beside Aderyn, who was checking the temperature of Theodred’s ankles, wrist, and neck.

“Theodred, I know Eomer was supposed to be here, however important affairs call him away. Eowyn and Helga have come to help me take care of you while we await Eomer’s return. Rest. We have you and will be here when you wake.”

Aderyn whispered to Eowyn, “Talk to him.”

“Theodred, we have a lot to do when you wake up. Your horse has been restless since you’ve returned. I think he wishes for a long ride, like the ones we used to take as children. Riding fast across the hills and valley, the wind whipping our hair and the horses’ manes.”

Eowyn looked up to see Helga and Aderyn smiling encouragingly at her, so she continued all morning, talking to Theodred.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Branwen looked at the bowl of broth that Helga had served to Theodred last night. A light sniff and a Healer’s knowledge of poisons told her what had transpired. Grima had killed the King’s son.

Helga had not known at all, Branwen was sure, that the broth she carried had been laced with a deadly ingredient. Branwen also knew that learning of her part would likely kill the older woman. She would not tell her. Or Eowyn. They would be allowed to believe the wound had been too much and Theodred had not been strong enough to survive the third night in a row.

“Mother?”

Looking over at her daughter, Branwen could see her apprentice had already guessed what the true cause of Theodred’s death was.

“He died in the night of his wounds.”, Branwen said with authority.

“He was getting better, stronger.”

Branwen shook her head as she subtly gestured with her free hand to the doorway. Grima stalked the shadows and was always just around a corner, listening and plotting.

“He died of his wounds, my dear girl. Eowyn has gone to inform the King and we must begin to prepare Theodred for his burial.”

Aderyn caught her meaning and nodded, an anger burning in her dark green eyes. Branwen would need to be watchful of her daughter, or else she might lose her too, by Grima’s dark intervention.

They cared for Theodred’s body, removing the bandages and cleaning his forehead of the dried sweat. Branwen cleaned the young Prince’s hair while Aderyn changed his attire. Neither of them wished for Eowyn to have to attend this task.

Shortly before they could collect his outer layers and his riding boots, Eowyn returned to the chamber. Both healers left in order to allow Eowyn a private fairwell. Soon, Eowyn would have to dress and line up by Theodred’s tomb and sing his funeral song. She would be expected to act her part as the niece of the King and lady of Rohan, not a grieving cousin without her brother or parents to comfort her.

Helga interrupted Branwen and Aderyn’s quiet discussion of preparations. The look on her tired face was a worried one. Branwen had a bad feeling.

“Helga?”

“Grima has called for you both to come report to the King.”

“He means to blame us.”, Branwen pronounced.

Helga’s face crumpled as she nodded.

“I fear so, mistress.”

Branwen gave a single dip of acknowledgement. Patting her daughter’s shoulder, she addressed her.

“We will go meet with Grima and then, if we are done here, we will collect our things and leave.”

“No! We can’t, Eowyn needs us, Mother.”

Branwen gestured for her daughter to quiet her tone.

“We will be banished, Addie. This won’t be a reprimand where our rations will be lessened or our chores increased. We will be thrown to the wolves of the wild. Come. We will face our accuser.”

“He’s a murdering, lying traitor.”

“That matters not, at present. Come.”

They made their way to the main hall, where the ghostly visage of the once brave King Theoden, sat hunched to the side with the slithering Grima at his right. Branwen wished she could have her say yet knew for her safety, and especially Aderyn’s, she must keep her tongue in check. They curtsied in respect to their King, then waited. Grima did not long keep them in suspense.

“You have let the King’s son and heir die.”

Branwen reached, grasping her daughter’s wrist before the girl could doom them both.

“His injuries were great and the road cold.”

“And yet, he had been delivered to you alive. You tended him for three days and three nights and now have a body to show for it. The body of what had been the future King of Rohan. Branwen of Dale, you and your apprentice-daughter are henceforth banished from Edoras and all of Rohan. Servants have been dispatched to collect your belongings and you will be escorted to the gates to await the delivery of your effects, then Edoras will be forever closed to you.”

Branwen felt Aderyn break free of her hold to stand tall, a step ahead of Branwen.

“You are a murderer and liar, Grima Wormtongue! I curse the day you ever came to Rohan and I curse the day King Theoden brought you to his side, you sniveling snake!”

Two of Grima’s bully-boys moved to seize Aderyn’s arms, gripping her hard enough to bruise and yet Aderyn did not relent. Two more held Branwen in her more prostrate posture.

“I hope you are eaten by a warg while squatting to defecate in a thorn bush, you evil, little creature!”

Grima only laughed. The sound chilled Branwen’s bones.

“Such a spirited creature, it is no wonder the Princes of Rohan had so favored you. Likely you thought one or the other of them would make you an offer of marriage, so that you would be princess or queen of the Riddlemark. Ha! Now you will be laid low, to bend and scrape to live. A fitting end to such a covetous, sneaky little witch. Be gone. Both of you.”

They were manhandled all the way to the gates, where Grima’s bullies tossed them down from the wall. Two more of his bullies threw two small bags after them. Branwen could tell it was their shifts and perhaps some gloves. Aderyn shouted curses at the bullies as the gates closed, forever shutting the two of them out of Edoras.

“Aderyn.”, she tried to calm her daughter, to little effect as the girl continued shouting up at the gates.

“ADERYN!”

Her daughter whipped around to face Branwen.

“You waste your energies. Come. We have a long way to walk.”

“Where are we walking to?”

“Helm’s Deep. Others will have fled there with the attacks on Theoden’s borders, and doubtless they will need whatever aid we can offer. It is three day’s walk if we keep a brisk pace.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eowyn was not sure of her uncle’s decision to removed everyone to the Deep. Aragorn, a man whom she had heard her Uncle tell stories of in her childhood, had advised Rohan take Saruman’s forces head-on with the people safely behind the walls of Edoras. Gandalf had said the same. Yet, she understood her Uncle feared Edoras was not as strong as the Deep nor was it made to fend off the numbers Eomer and Theodred had reported in the past months.

Gimli, the dwarf in Aragorn’s company, had been amusing. His tales of his homeland and people had given Eowyn the first laughter she could recall in quite some time. Even when he had fallen from his horse, the dwarf continued with his jokes as did Lord Aragorn.

Aragorn was a good man, she could tell even without her Uncle’s old tales. One of the last of the Dunedane and ready to protect Rohan with his life, he had to be a good man. The fact that he was handsome, and his humour with her on the road, had made him all the more attractive. Then, she had noticed the jewel at his neck. Elvish. He shared a love with an Elf maiden, one who had left to join her people in the undying lands, by Aragorn’s accounting.

So many thoughts swam through Eowyn’s head as they journeyed to Helm’s Deep. Eomer was still out in the Mark, believing himself banished, their Uncle still under Grima’s thumb, and Theodred alive. He did not even know Aderyn and her mother had been banished or that Grima was nolonger in Edoras. Theodred had passed to the halls of their forbearers, their Uncle was not himself even though he had been returned, Edoras was abandoned, Gandalf the Gray- now Gandalf the White- had gone off in search of Eomer and his eored, and their passage was partly guarded by Aragorn the Dunedain ranger, Gimli the dwarf and cousin of Lord Balin of Moria, and Legolas of the Woodland realm.

Suddenly, Aragorn appeared and shouted that wargs and orcs were coming, that they needed to ready themselves to fight. Eowyn begged her uncle to let her stay and fight by his side, yet he ordered her to lead the people to Helm’s Deep. She could almost hear Eomer’s voice reminding her that when he, Theodred, and Theoden were gone, she was the Lady of Rohan and must lead the people until the others had returned.

Eowyn did as she was bid, and rallied everyone to take up their belongings and make for the Deep. It was slow going, and all the while, Eowyn worried for her Uncle, Aragorn and his friends, the men who had stayed behind, and all their horses. They traveled through mud, streams, fields, and hills until, at last, they reached the Deep.

Two guardsmen opened the doors for Eowyn and everyone behind her, revealing a huddled group of ragged folk. Soldiers stepped aside with their heads bowed in respect of Eowyn’s position as she lead the group inside the walls of the Deep. Looking around, she could see this was not the beacon of hope her Uncle had made it sound.

The people here were cold, desperate. The soldiers wore tattered uniforms and little armor, mostly helmets, bits of chainmail, and thin leather. Their weapons were in need of attention from a smithy and the whole Deep smelled of stale sweat, old hay, and mold. Everywhere she looked, she could see where the people had turned to this fortress as their last hope of safety.

There were a few brighter moments, though. Eowyn heard a woman calling for her daughter and turned in time to see little Freda and her brother running into a taller woman’s arms. The happy reunion brought a smile to Eowyn’s face and a wetness to her tired eyes.

“My lady?”

She turned to find a woman in a somewhat tattered dress with her blonde hair tied back into a pile by a strip of cloth that might once have been part of her sleeve.

“Yes?”

“The Healers have asked if any of your group have injuries, and if so, to send them up.”

“Healers? Here. What are their names?”

“Branwen and Aderyn, my lady. They arrived yesterday just before the dawn. The guards almost didn’t let them in until the older Healer, Branwen, reminded the guard of an injury of his she had tended last winter and that he knew her to be a healer from the Edoras. Why they are not there, they have not said.”

“We have none in need at present, take me to Branwen and Aderyn.”

The woman nodded before turning and heading up the stairs and further into the Deep. Eowyn, despite her tired and aching feet, nearly ran after the blonde woman in order to see her best friend and friend’s mother with her own eyes. A couple minutes later, she came into the room to see Branwen wrapping a man’s thigh and Aderyn off to the side boiling some bandages over the cook fire.

“Aderyn?”

Her friend turned, their eyes meeting for a moment before they ran to each other, embracing in the middle.

“Eowyn! What are you doing here?”

“Uncle has been returned to us.”

“What?”

Eowyn pulled back to look at her friend.

“There is so much. After you left, four companions came to Edoras. Aragorn- whom my uncle has told stories of for years, and Gandalf the Gray- who is now the White, a dwarf and elf as well. Gandalf restored my Uncle to himself and Uncle banished Grima. We buried Theodred and Gandalf left to retrieve Eomer and his eored when Uncle ordered everyone to the Deep. Everyone fears Saruman’s forces will be at our doorstep any day now.”

“That is a lot.”

Aderyn hugged her tightly again.

“I am sorry I could not be there for you and Theodred for the funeral.”

Eowyn held her friend tightly.

“I have you back, my Uncle is himself again, and Gandalf will bring Eomer back. That is more than I thought I would have.”

She felt Aderyn’s slight nod on her shoulder. Branwen came over, wiping her hand on an apron as she smiled.

“It is good to see you, Eowyn.”

She opened her mouth to explain only to have Branwen hold up a hand to stop her.

“I heard enough. Come, warm yourself by the fire while you await the soldiers and your uncle.”

“No, I must attend to the supplies and such.”

“Aderyn will help you. We’ve mostly finished here and I can handle the few injuries that are left.”

“You’re sure?”, Aderyn asked her mother.

The elder Healer nodded. Eowyn thanked the Healer, then headed back down with Aderyn beside her. Together, they helped organize the items that had been carried back from Edoras to the Deep. Baskets of potatoes, some bread, a bit of cheese, dried meat, and some of the last apples.

“Where is the rest?”, Eowyn asked as she placed one basket up to be carried into the caves.

“That was all we could save, my lady.”, one of the older men said as he heaved a larger basket of potatoes.

Eowyn looked at all they had piled up. For the number they had traveled with, it would last a couple weeks. For the number of people in the Deep, who had already gone through much of the supplies there, it would last perhaps three days if they were careful.

Aderyn offered a sympathic look. Leaning, she spoke for Eowyn’s hears alone.

“Once the men are back, we can go out and scavenge a bit. Perhaps hunt or trap for a day or two before we have to worry about the orcs arriving. By then, it will be time for battle and there will be little worry of cooking until it is donewith.”

“Take it to the caves.”, Eowyn ordered the men who were helping.

Then, in the distance, she heard the gates. The men had returned. She rushed off, needing to see her Uncle, Aragorn, and the others. As she arrived to see them coming up, the echoing sound of hooves on stone greeted her before sight of the men did.

Eowyn saw her uncle and counted the steeds and men as they came into view. There were at least half missing by her count. Her uncle dismounted Snowmane.

“So few. So few of you have returned?”

Theoden looked back at her with an expression she could not read before he looked away, over her shoulder to the bleak faces of their people.

“Our people are safe.”, he pronounced before turning to the horse of his long-time general, Gamling, to help the man down.

“We have paid for it with many lives.”, he added

Eowyn’s attention was turned to the Dwarf as he slowly walked over to her, his helmet gone and his expression grieved. Whatever he had to say, Eowyn knew she would not like to hear it.

“My lady.”, he greeted, then stopped as if unable to find his words.

“Lord Aragorn, where is he?”

“He fell.”

Eowyn looked to her uncle and he barely looked back. Her knees went to wobbling as she sunk down to a grain sack, her eyes wet and breath stuck. Gimli reached, laying a meaty hand gently on her shoulder. He looked to have faired no better at enduring this news than Eowyn.

A moment later, Aderyn arrived and was at Eowyn’s side. Eowyn did not hear what passed between Gimli and Aderyn, she only was aware of Aderyn’s arm wrapped around her and the faint murmur of conversation over her head. If such a warrior as Aragorn could perish upon the blade of an orc, what hope did her aged uncle so recent from the hold of Grima, all of these weary souls in Helm’s Deep, or her brother with his eored of saddle-bound, banished riders, all have?

~*~*~*~*~*~

They readied all day before Theoden sent the women and children into the caves. Soldiers collected those not too aged to be able to stand and hold a sword and those just barely old enough to wrap a little hand around a sword, leaving many old wives and young mothers to weep. Eowyn tied her hair back, checked that her sword was at her hip, and moved about tending to the people. Branwen and Aderyn were at her sides, doing their best to help calm babies, comfort crying women, and keeping little children from getting into mischief.

Aderyn, at one point, had even tried to get the younger children to sit at the back of the cave and sing while she played a small pipe, to keep their minds off the horrors outside and the fears for their fathers, brothers, grandfathers, and cousins. It did little to help before the roaring of Saruman’s monsters shook the halls and sent the children running and screaming to their mothers.

When Eowyn heard the horns calling for the final retreat, she knew the meaning of them. All had fallen but the final few doors between the innermost part of the Deep, and the orc horde. Some of the women among them also knew this.

“Eowyn, what is happening?”

“The walls have fallen, the men are protecting the doors to the cave.”

Aderyn moved to grab a short bow and quiver, then slid her knife from her boot to the thin belt at her waist. Branwen grabbed a pitch fork and aimed it for the doors. For her part, Eowyn unsheathed her sword and tucked herself behind a stalagmite to shield her back as she awaited an enemy to behead.

“When they come, we will give them an account of ourselves.”, Branwen offered.

Several of the women behind them tucked their children further back, brandishing pitch forks, rusted swords, boning knives, sticks, and broken tools. It would be a hopeless fight yet not a one in Rohan would go down without taking some orcs with them.

Except, the rattling of the doors grew quiet and then a blast from the horn of Helm Hammerhand sounded in the air. When it stopped, Eowyn strained her ears and could faintly hear hooves against stone.

“They are riding out to meet the orcs!”, she called to the women.

Before they could say more, Eowyn spotted five of the larger orc-kind she had never seen before. Gandalf had called them Uruk-hai. She gestured for the women to run with their children, yet Aderyn and Branwen stayed at her sides.

One Uruk came around and Eowyn swung her sword, slicing his head clean off. Turning back, she called to the women and children.

“RUN!”

Aderyn fired two arrows, taking down one of the Uruk hai. Eowyn battled two with her sword and Branwen ran a smaller orc in the neck with her pitchfork. Most of the women ran with their children and wounded, while a few stayed to help hold a line between the Uruk and the fleeing children.

No sooner had Eowyn slain two Uruks, than two more appeared. Aderyn was to her left, firing off shots to slow the approach of the other Uruk, while Branwen covered Eowyn’s left. The three of them had to hold the line until the soldiers could finish their fight outside. The Uruk hai could not get past them or Rohan was ruined.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eomer followed Gandalf up the hill, cresting it and finding a sea of orcs below with Theoden and a few others on horseback, cutting a swath through the orc ranks. Gandalf had warned him it would be a number he could not fathom. The Wizard had not been wrong.

Shadowfax reared back giving a great call. It spurred the Rohirrim horses upwards towards Gandalf as Eomer brought Firefoot up to stand beside Gandalf and Shadowfax.

“Theoden King stands alone.”

“Not alone.”, Eomer answered before giving his call to his men.

“Rohirrim!”

Raising his blade as his men came to joint him atop the hill, facing down their enemies, they were ready.

“TO THE KING!”

Hooves thundered as brave steeds bore their riders down to the enemy below. The men called out their battle cry as their horses galloped down the slope. Below, the orcs pulled a wall of pikes to fend off the attack only for the bright light of the rising sun to blind them, causing them to fall back as the tide of Rohirrim crashed against them.

Eomer’s men cut and slashed, fighting their way to their King and the Deep. Swords clashed and clanged, singing their death song. The orcs cried out in fear and confusion as the Eored tore through their ranks. They made short work of the filthy orcs left standing.

Soon, they had the last of the orcs and Uruk hai on the run from Helm’s Deep. The fell beasts were fleeing from the Rohirrim. Except, to Eomer’s confusion, there was now a stand of trees where there had not been. Eomer ordered his men to stay clear of the forest and it’s trees.

He sat with Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden, and the Rohirrim as they watched. The Uruk hai and orcs ran into the woods, thinking to find cover in the trees. Once all of them were housed within the trees, however, it was a different story.

The trees swayed and creaked, leaves rustling and ground shaking as the trees attacked the orcs. Gandalf had warned Eomer yet it still was hard to swallow what he was seeing. The trees had come alive and were smiting down the orc horde.

Once the screaming of orcs and the groaning of trees had ceased, Gandalf suggested they return to the Deep and access their number. Eomer could not agree more. He barely spared his uncle a look before mustering his eored to return to the Deep. He needed to see Eowyn with his own eyes before he would believe she was safe. Then, he needed to see if he could afford to send someone out to find Aderyn and her mother, as they would need every healer they could find, he was sure.

Aragorn and his small company were right with Eomer as he rode for the Deep. As soon as he was inside, Eomer was off of his horse and moving to find Eowyn. Aragorn was at his side as they moved upward. A call of Eomer’s name drew him to the left as Aragorn went further upward.

Griff, an aged soldier who had left the eored after losing his right leg to a warg’s bite, stood on a crutch, waving for Eomer. Eomer moved to the man’s side, seeing that a long-handled war hammer rested in Griff’s free hand that was not holding a crutch.

“My lord, the large orcs, they made their way into the caves. Your sister and the Healers had to defend us. A few of us who could, mostly younger shield maidens and a couple of us old soldiers, we stood behind them to form a line. Lady Eowyn did her forebearers proud, my lord.”

“Healers? There are healers here?”

He could not believe their luck. He had thought his injured and those already at the Deep, would have to make do with he and Eowyn’s limited skill.

“Yes, two. Branwen and Aderyn, come down from the Edoras.”

“Where are they? Are they with Eowyn?”

“They were. This way.”

Eomer followed the older soldier back further into the glittering caves, where most of the children, old folk, injured, and women were waiting. He did not need any further guide as his eyes found Aderyn, bent over an injured man to finish tying the bandage on his leg.

“Aderyn!”

She rose, turning. Her dark hair was in the usual braid to the side, a large chunk falling to cover a part of her dirt-smudged face, the front of her dress a mess from treating the wounded, tears, and the black ichor he guessed to be uruk blood. Aderyn broke into a run, rushing for Eomer. He held his arms open in time for her to crash into his chest. Eomer prayed a quiet prayer of thanks.

“You are alive!”, Aderyn nearly shouted.

“Yes. Branwen?”

“Alive and tending, Eowyn is also about.”

Aderyn moved backward, looking Eomer up and down.

“You are uninjured?”

“Just some bruises at most. I heard the Uruk hai made it back into the caves, that you and your mother stood with Eowyn as the first line of defense.”

She nodded.

“I had collected a small hunting bow and quiver of arrows, Eowyn had her sword, mother a pitchfork. When I ran out of arrows, I used my knife on the last two I encountered. Eowyn sliced through a good number with her sword, you would have been proud to see her.”

He pulled her close to his chest again, holding her tightly. He could feel her soft hair against his cheek, her warmth seeping through his layers of armor and chainmail, and her one hand at the small of his skull. He ought to be worried of the wagging tongues this would set to gossiping. Eomer could not have cared less in that moment, he was too preoccupied with how glad he was that Aderyn was alive and unharmed.

“I’m sorry I was not there to protect the three of you from Grima.”

“He is gone and we are alive, and you’ve returned. Do not think any further of Grima or his bullies.”

Aderyn stepped back, smiling at him despite how tired she looked. Eomer chose not to comment on the clean tracks her few escaped tears made down her full cheeks.

“I must attend my duties and I am sure there are things Theoden will need your aid with.”

“I will find you later, I promise.”

Aderyn smiled wider.

“Go on. Eowyn is likely looking for you.”

Eomer did not doubt it and went off in search of his sister. He had need to see her before he could fully breathe again. It did not take long. Once more, he was opening his arms and had a woman crashing against his armored chest.

“EOMER! YOU’RE ALIVE!”

He held her as tightly as he dared.

“As are you. I worried when Gandalf said you made for the Deep.”

“Have you seen Aderyn and Branwen?”

He nodded. Eowyn stepped back to look up at him.

“One of my soldiers took me to Aderyn, after telling me that you three fought Uruk hai in the caves.”

Eowyn nodded. He could see how she warred with pride of her act, anger over the Uruk coming so close, her happiness of them coming back unharmed, and her worry over Eomer’s reaction to her battling. Eomer pulled her back into his chest, hugging her again.

“Uncle?”

“He too, survives. He with Aragorn and Gandalf, I believe.”

She nodded.

“I have seen Aragorn, I had not seen you or Uncle yet.”

“We are with you, Eowyn. I promise.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eowyn and Eomer were helping injured men from their horses when Theoden found them. Eowyn rushed to their uncle, wrapping her arms around him to hold him tightly. Eomer watched as Theoden slowly returned the gesture, a haunted look in his blue eyes. It was not the warm, tender greeting his uncle usually met his sister with. She had always been the apple of their uncle’s eye, his favorite.

“Uncle? Is something wrong?”, she asked.

“Gandalf needs to go into Isengard to look in on Saruman. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gamling, and myself are going. Eomer, I wish you to ride with us, bring two of your most loyal men who will not be swayed by Grima or Saruman.”

With that, their uncle was off and Eowyn looked struck between her confusion at his manner and her reluctance to let either he or Eomer out of her sight. Eomer wrapped an arm around his sister’s waist as he watched their uncle walking away.

“We will be back shortly, then we will return to Edoras in the morning.”

“Be careful.”

“You as well.”

Eomer moved, following after his uncle. They rode off, the small group of them, and their horses bore them through the somewhat relocated Fangorn, to the outer walls of Isengard. Eomer had never been to Isengard. He had ridden past it enough times to recognize the area, the beautiful trees that had been protected inside the high walls and the central, glistening black tower at the heart of Isengard. Now, walls stood gap-toothed and mighty holes littered the grounds inside.

Oddly, Eomer could hear two younger men laughing and talking about something. He also smelled pipe smoke. Looking about, he was confused by this until they came around and found two halflings, smoking pipes, on a broken wall of Isengard. The one stood up.

“Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!”

“You young rascals!”, Gimli called to them from the back of Legolas’s steed.

Despite the grumpiness of the dwarf, Eomer could see it was a happy reunion. These two must have been the pair Aragorn and his friends had been searching for. Eomer had been glad to hear, from Gandalf, that he and his men had not inadvertently doomed the two halflings. Seeing Aragorn and Legolas smiling as Gimli groused, Eomer was painfully reminded of the shenanigans of Theodred, Eowyn, and himself in childhood, before and then after Aderyn joined their lot.

After a few more minutes of teasing, during which Gandalf rode ahead to speak with someone called Treebeard, Aragorn and Eomer both moved over to the wall. The halflings tossed down some of their ‘spoils’ to Gamling and Eteon, citing that they would share everything except their Long Bottom Leaf.

Eomer held out his arm to the one who had spoken to them first when they arrived. He learned the young Hobbit’s name was Merry. It felt as having a child at his back, the halfling was so small. The other, Pippin, moved to sit behind Aragorn on Brego’s back.

Gandalf returned, looking angry as he spoke.

“Saruman lives. Up in his tower. Treebeard will be waiting for us.”

They rode after the wizard, following him to the foot of the great tower.

There, a great tree-like being stood and spoke with them. Eomer just listened and watched. The White Wizard was trapped, and animals were at their most dangerous when cornered.

“I am glad you are here.”, came the deep voice of the Ent as he addressed Gandalf. “There is a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower.”

“Show yourself.”, Aragorn quietly uttered.

“Be careful,” Gandalf warned them all without taking his eyes off the tower, “even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous.”

“Then lets just have his head and be done with it.”, the dwarf advised.

“No. We need him alive.”

Eomer glanced over to their wizard, thinking the man had gone mad. There was no chance that Saruman would tell them what they wished to know. Not when the mad tyrant thought he was still in league with their greatest foe and could bargain for the power to rule over Rohan.

“You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King. And made peace afterwards”. came Saruman’s commanding voice from above. It was eerie to hear him so clearly and calmly speaking when he was a mile above, standing atop his great tower.

“May we not take council together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?”

Eomer watched, ready and waiting for his uncle to fall back under the spell of Saruman. He would knock him from his horse if he fell into it, rather than risk Saruman controlling Rohan again. And this time they would have their own white wizard, and his friends, on the side of the Riddlemark.

“We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the West Road, and the children who lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a spit for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace.”

Eomer was proud of his uncle’s strength in holding himself out of Saruman’s sway, still he worried. They were in the heart of Saruman’s keep. It was not a safe place for men against an evil wizard.

Saruman groused from above, mocking Theoden. Finally, he turned his attention to Gandalf to ask what the Wizard wanted.

“Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy’s council.”

“So you have come here for information.”, Saruman said with a smugness that rankled Eomer.

“I have some for you.”, he added before revealing a dark globe. Eomer did not recognize it, though it’s appearance unsettled Gandalf and some of the others.

“Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now, he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon.”, Saruman continued to needle Gandalf.

Gandalf rode quietly closer to the Tower.

“You are all going to die.”, Saruman threatened with gleeful malice.

The cruel wizard continued, taunting about the fate of the Halfling who had the One Ring, of Aragorn’s parentage and fate, and Gandalf’s willingness to send off his loved ones to their doom. Finally, Gimli could take no more and growled.

“I’ve heard enough. Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob.”

Legolas’s hand moved, readying a shot. Eomer could not disagree with the dwarf and felt an urge to cheer for the elf. Gandalf stayed Legolas’s hand, offering Saruman one last chance at helping them against Sauron. Saruman’s answer was to hurl a ball of fire down upon Gandalf. Eomer moved his horse backward, letting his body shield the little halfling behind him as Gandalf seemed to concentrate until the fire abated and cleared.

“Saruman, your staff is broken.”, Gandalf bellowed with a power Eomer could feel the air before the evil wizard’s staff seemed to explode in his hand.

Creeping in from the side, Grima appeared beside the wizard, atop the Tower. He looked even more pitiful for his time away from Edoras, spent in the dark tower. Theoden’s posture changed as he saw his former advisor aloft.

“Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down.”

Eomer was not so forgiving, though Grima had not been his friend for any time before he became Theoden’s bane.

“A man of Rohan,” Saruman mocked, “what is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink and the rink and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at Helm’s Deep does not belong to you, Theoden horse master! You are a lesser son of greater sires.”

The words of the evil wizard affected Theoden, Eomer could see it. Yet, his uncle threw off the words and their poison to direct his attention to his former advisor. Using a softer tone, he spoke with the little man.

“Grima, come down, be free of him.”

“FREE! He will never be free!”

“No.”

“Get down, cur!”, Saruman said as he backhanded Grima, knocking the smaller man down.

“Saruman! You were deep in the enemy’s council. Tell us what you know!”, bellowed Gandalf.

“You withdraw you guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided.”, Saruman countered.

Grima sprang up and before anyone could shout a warning, he plunged his little dagger into Saruman’s back. Repeated blows ensured Grima’s intent met. Legolas let an arrow fly, hitting Grima straight in his little heart. Both figures fell, the black-clad Grima fell backwards with a cry and disappeared from view. The white-clad wizard turned, falling backward from the height of his Tower down into the broken gears below, landing as he was impaled upon a wheel.

“Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free, the Enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike.”

The wheel that held Saruman’s body, groaned and turned, upending the wizard so that he was upside down. Their company went silent, everyone on guard for one last trick of Saruman. The dark globe he had held out before, slipped from his generous cuff and into the cloudy water.

“The filth of Saruman is washing away.”, the Ent pronounced as Saurman’s body sank head first into the muddy water.

Before anyone else could move or speak, the hobbit behind Aragorn hopped from Brego’s back and into the water to retrieve the orb. Aragorn called to stop the young hobbit, though the halfling seemed deaf to his own name as he reached to pluck out the dark orb.

“Bless my bark.”

“Perigrin Took,” Gandalf started grumpily before softening as he spoke, “I’ll take that, my lad. Quickly now.”

The halfling seemed a bit reluctant but none the less complied with Gandalf’s command. The wizard instantly wrapped his cloak around the globe, hiding it from all light. With that, Aragorn moved forward, offering his hand to help the little hobbit back onto the saddle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eomer found Aderyn and Branwen finishing up back at the Deep. Gamling had managed to find a small wagon that was still serviceable, putting two of the worst-off soldiers within it. He and two others had put together litters that could be carefully dragged behind horses to allow the injured to lay down for the journey back to Edoras. Branwen was driving the wagon, but Eomer could not find Aderyn or Eowyn.

“Gamling!”, he called to his Uncle’s lieutenant.

The man came over quickly, offering a slight bow as he stopped in front of Eomer.

“Where are my sister and Aderyn? Have you seen either of them?”

“Yes, Lady Eowyn has taken up her horse and is riding with a few of the injured men who are still able to sit their horses. I think she means to keep an eye on them and help them stay atop their steeds.”

“And Aderyn?”

“I have not seen her yet. Perhaps she is still readying some of the men who are able to walk with the aid of a crutch? If she had fallen ill, I’m sure I would have heard of it. She is one of the only two healers we have, my lord.”

Eomer nodded, then moved back into the caves to see if he could find Aderyn. He would not risk her being left behind. It did not take long, as most people were heading out of the caves, however slowly. Aderyn was sitting in a corner, her hands raw from scrubbing them clean, her hair in a messy braid down one side of her neck, and from what Eomer could see of her dress, he would be willing to wager a large sum she had used most of her dress to make bandages. All that was left was most of her chemise and about half of her overdress so that it appeared more a strip down the front. Even her cloth belt was gone.

“Aderyn?”, he called softly as he approached where she was quietly gathering her things.

She looked up and Eomer was struck by how bad she looked. While Branwen and Eowyn had not been without a tired look, Aderyn seemed as exhausted as his Uncle’s men. The same tired bruises under her eyes, the same weariness in her shoulders, yet she smiled as bright as the dawn when she saw who had called her name.

“Getting ready to go home?”, he asked as he moved to her side.

“Yes, back to Edoras. Theoden has said mother and I are welcome to return and we are to forget of our banishment by Grima.”

“Do you need any help?”

She shook her head, then added one last small pot to the sack between her ankles. She tied it then looked up to Eomer.

“I am all done now.”

When she stepped, her foot seemed to slide a bit on the mossy rocks. Eomer reached quickly, catching her at the hips to stop her from sliding face-first into the embers of her fire pit. Her hands moved to rest atop his own and for a moment, neither moved or breathed.

“Thank you.”

Eomer nodded, though he did not release his grip.

“Have you a horse?”

“Pardon?”

“To ride home? Surely you don’t intend to walk back, after you walked here, worked for two days, then treated the injured and dying, fought to protect the women and children, and have been going without stopping ever since, to tend those in need, only to spend the next three days walking back to Edoras?”

“I did, indeed, intend to return as I left. On foot.”

Eomer shook his head.

“Your mother and Eowyn both ride, why not you?”

“Mother had a wagon of some sort she will drive and Eowyn came on her horse. I have no horse to ride, no wagon to drive, yet two perfectly suited feet.”

“That you nearly fell off of not one minute ago.”

Taking her bag in one hand and her free hand in his other, Eomer gently tugged her along. Aderyn fell into step with him easily enough after years of walking together back at Meduseld. Eomer did not stop or speak until they reached the rough stables where Firefoot awaited. He had already been saddled before Eomer went in search of Eowyn and Aderyn.

“Why did you bring me to the stable? Your horse is not injured is he?”

Aderyn moved swiftly to Firefoot’s side, inspecting his legs, neck, and everywhere she could look, for any sign of injuries. Eomer felt that he would never stop encountering new reasons to be amazed by his friend.

“He is well, Aderyn. I brought you here because I intend to have you ride back to Edoras.”.

Aderyn whipped around, her eyes wide.

“I am not rider enough for that, and there are no spare horses.”

Eomer lead Firefoot from his stall, tying the small bag of Aderyn’s supplies onto the back of the saddle. With one swift motion, Eomer was seated atop his steed. He reached a hand for Aderyn and moved his left foot from the stirrup to allow her access.

“Are you sure?”

Eomer continued to hold out his arm.

“Won’t your uncle grow upset with you over the talk this will likely incure?”

“My dearest friend and journeyman healer has spent days and nights without rest, tending to his people at their darkest hour. I do not think anyone would begrudge you the rest of riding rather than walking back to Edoras. Come?”

She gave the doorway one last look, as if expecting someone to catch them and yell over some royal protocol they had broken. Before Eomer could say anything else, Aderyn took his offered hand, put her foot in the stirrup, and moved to rest her rear in front of Eomer. He helped her settle into place with her left shoulder against his chest.

Gamling reappeared, his mouth half-opened as if he meant to recount orders for Eomer, when he stopped at seeing Eomer and Aderyn. Eomer awaited a rebuke. Instead, the older soldier’s face softened to a smile as he approached. Carefully, he removed a thin blanket from Eomer’s saddle and handed it up to him.

“Aderyn, you may wish for a cloak or the like before we reach Edoras.”

“Thank you, Gamling.”, she said as she settled the blanket around her shoulders.

Gamling offered a nod before stepping aside to let Eomer bring Firefoot away from the stalls.

“Your uncle wanted you to ride with your men. Several are injured and he worries they may fall during the ride back.”

Eomer nodded.

“I will keep an eye out.”

Riding out to meet his men, he found another soldier, Grig, with his wife riding in front of him, seated astride the horse. By the looks of her leg, she had hurt herself on the road to the Deep and would not be able to walk with any speed. His men awaited his moving to the lead. Not a comment was made of Grig’s wife or Aderyn’s riding with them.

Eomer gave his order and his men fell into place as they rode for Edoras. They would move around to ensure the people were protected as they made their way back to the city. Looking, Eomer noticed that Aderyn was sound asleep with her cheek resting against the leather of his armor, his right arm being the only thing keeping her in place. She looked so peaceful. He would not have disturbed her for all the gold in a dragon horde.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next afternoon, they were heading back to Edoras. Aderyn had chosen to ride with Eowyn back to Edoras, while Eomer went with Theoden and Aragorn to check on Tree Beard and the Fangorn. They had taken the Halflings, at Gandalf’s insistence, as well as Legolass with Gimli behind him, and several of Theoden’s most trusted men.

Eomer could see Edoras standing tall in the falling sun’s glow. A white figure waited at the edge of the Meduseld. He knew it was Eowyn without being able to see her face.

The little hobbit at his back held tightly to Eomer’s armor as they rode. Snowmane, Firefoot, and Shadowfax could have easily outpaced the other horses, yet Theoden, Eomer, and Gandalf kept them back with the others. Their only safety in these lands was their number.

Upon reaching the city, the gates were closed behind them and they moved to settle their horses in the stable by the Meduseld. Gandalf spoke quietly with Theoden and Aragorn. Gimli was less quiet as he asked what would happen next.

“Tonight, we will have a remembrance, then a small feast with plenty of ale and music.”, Gamling informed the dwarf.

“Plenty of ale, you say? And food?”

“Aye. Plenty. We will toast our dead and enjoy some time with those still living. Tomorrow, there may well be more war to face, but tonight… we take our peace where we can find it, master dwarf.”

Eomer handed off the hobbit, Merry, to Aragorn. Aragorn’s halfling, Pippin, was already on the ground waiting for his friend. The two young hobbits rushed off as Eomer dismounted.

“They are so full of energy.”

Aragorn smiled with a small nod, watching the two.

“Hobbits are bright, happy creatures, my lord.”

Eomer found that he worried for them. Perhaps it was lingering guilt from when he believed he and his men might have killed them, or at least failed to rescue them from the Uruk Hai and Orcs that held them captive. Perhaps it was that they seemed so childlike.

“Will you join us tonight?”, he asked of Aragorn.

“Theoden has invited me and, I admit, the offer of ale, a warm meal, and some quiet is a welcome one.”

Eomer nodded.

“I am not sure how quiet it will be, with the music and the men after a few drinks.”

“Just the same.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Theoden stood at the center of the dais, the mug from Eowyn in hand. As the assembled crowd of soldiers, shieldmaidens, wives, and others all stood, Eomer felt a phantom pain at his side. Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw the source of his discomfort. The empty space at Theoden’s right.

Eomer, as nephew, ward, and Marshal, stood to the left with his own mug. Eowyn had often taken to standing just to Theodred’s right, with Theoden King at the center, his son and heir at his right elbow. Every assembly, every remembrance, and every festival. Eowyn, Theodred, Theoden, and Eomer stood in the same placement ever since Eomer and Eowyn had come to live with their uncle.

“Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country.”

Theoden raised his mug.

“Hail the victorious dead.”

A cheer rang out through the hall in response, “HAIL!”

Mugs and goblets were raised, then everyone took a somber, quiet drink from their ales and wines as a silence fell. Theoden said no more and moved back into his chair to speak with Gandalf and two others, while Eowyn moved off the dais. Eomer stepped aside, seeking out where he could drink and eat without eyes watching him as they did at his uncle’s side.

Before long, he was pulled by one of his men over to moderate a drinking game. Legolas and Gimli had come over to join. Being that they were honored guests, Eomer handed them each their first drinks as he cited the rules.

“No pauses, no spills.”

“And no regurgitations!”, the dwarf added with gusto as he took his ale.

Being that Eomer was not partaking of the competition and was meant to serve as a judge of it, he took only a half pint of the ale to toast with the others as they all began the contest. It was good to see his men relaxed and smiling, as well as the confused Elf and the delighted dwarf.

Meanwhile, across the room, Aderyn entered the hall a bit late. It had taken a while to get cleaned up after working all morning beside her mother to ready the Healer’s Wing of the hall, and checking on all the wounded. When she had finally gotten to her chamber, she had barely had wanted only a bath and something hot to eat or drink in order to take the chill from her bones. The Healer’s Wing was so drafty before the hasty repairs, Aderyn had been sure her fingers would freeze and break when she was tying new bandages in place.

Eowyn had stopped in her room, insisting that once Aderyn had cleaned up, that she dress and come down to the remembrance of the valiant dead. When Aderyn showed sign of coming up with a reason to decline, Eowyn had gone straight to Aderyn’s trunk in the corner and retrieved a dress.

“You’ll wear this.”

“I don’t even remember having that.”, Aderyn had said as she looked at the dark green dress with the copper stitching at the neckline and cuffs.

The dress was very much like a certain white one Eowyn had, simple with belled sleeves over slim, fitted sleeves, and a loose belt at the hips. If she recalled correctly, it had been a gift from Eowyn, when Aderyn had been officially become a Journeyman Healer instead of an apprentice.

“You’ll wear it. Go on, clean up and I will see you in a little while in the Hall.”

“Alright. A mug of sweet wine and something to eat would be a welcome find.”

Eowyn’s smile had been huge and bright.

“I’ll look for you.”

Now, standing in the dress she had only worn once before, to try it on when Eowyn first gave it to her three years ago, in a room full of revelries and feasting, Aderyn was glad she had done as Eowyn wanted. She looked for Eowyn and found her friend bringing a goblet to Aragorn. Aderyn shook her head before moving to get a bit of the wine.

A dance had begun at the center of the hall, a drinking game over to the far right corner was going on among some of the younger soldiers, a long table held several people eating freshly roasted meats and bowls of stew, and up near the dais, Theoden mingled with his people. Aderyn caught herself looking for Theodred before remembering that there would be no more feasting or dancing for the Prince of Rohan.

She checked, finding Eomer watching over a second drinking contest to the left. It was good to see him smiling and enjoying himself. If the loss of Theodred had hit her so hard, she could only imagine how it must have hit Eomer and Eowyn when they had to stand up front and toast with their uncle.

On the other side of the dancing, there was an unoccupied bench that would allow her to rest her back against the wall. Aderyn carefully picked her way across to it and settled in for the evening.

“Greetings, young Healer.”, came a deep voice.

Aderyn looked up to find Gandalf the White standing by her, smiling. She returned the gesture.

“Hello again, Gandalf. Would you care to sit?”, she gestured to the free space beside her.

The Wizard joined her with a nod before taking out his pipe.

“You do not mind, m’lady?”

She shook her head, still smiling.

“Hardly. The men here do not smoke what you and the halflings favor, and I do miss the smell of the long bottom leaf pipesmoke.”

Gandalf smiled cheerfull, igniting his pipe’s wad in order to enjoy the calm of some of the Old Toby. For a few puffs, he remained silent. The two of them watched the dancing, drinking, feasting, joking, and playing that filled the room.

“Why is it that a young, lovely women such as yourself, is seated at the edge of the revelry, alone?”

Aderyn let out a slow breath as she watched the dancers.

“I have not danced in years and I fear, should some kind soul come and ask me, I might break his ankle or crush his toes in my rusty attempts. And I do enjoy watching people, especially happy people when they are enjoying themselves.”

Gandalf smiled to himself, thinking of sitting on the bench at Bag End with Bilbo, and of sitting on the balconies in Rivendell with Elrond in years past.

“Would the lady be hoping for a particular kind soul, or would she be happy to dance no matter who did the asking?”, he ventured to the young healer.

The girl beside him laughed a little, her cheeks rosy from the warmth of the room as Gandalf noted she had not had more than two sips of her spiced wine.

“Gandalf, if I did not know better, I might think you were trying to get me to dance with you.”

Now it was Gandalf’s turn to laugh at her teasing.

“No, I am afraid that I am not adept as the Rohirrim swirls and twists they call dancing. I am much better at the kind of frivolity found in the Shire.”

“I’ve heard many pleasant things about this Shire from your two young companions. They are eager to speak of it. Particularly since finding that Longbottom leaf, I believe.”

Gandalf could not disagree.

“Speaking of which, it appears they are about to begin one of their favorite pasttimes.”

Aderyn chuckled, seeing the table Gandalf had been looking at, as the two halflings began dancing atop it, singing and cheering for themselves with their respective pints. Gandalf stood up from the bench, though he stopped and turned back to Aderyn with a knowing smile.

“My dear, shoulder a young man of Rohan come ask you to take a turn with him, you should take him up on it. After so long toiling alone in the darkness of despair, you deserve a little time in the light.”

Aderyn inclined her head in silent thanks before Gandalf turned and made his way over to his dancing friends. She continued to watch as the drinking contest was down to the Elf and the Dwarf, the dancing had shifted to a slightly livelier tune, and Gandalf had shifted over to Aragorn’s side to enjoy the song and dance of the two hobbits.

The sound of a loud fart erupted from the other end of the drinking table, drawing Eomer’s attention as the dwarf chuckled. It was clear who the originator of the smell and sound had been. Eomer handed the elf another drink as a maiden handed the dwarf his next round.

“Here’s to dwarves who go swimming with little, hairy women!”, Gimli toasted before releasing a mighty belch.

“I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers.”, the elf said as he looked over the mountain of emptied ale goblets and mugs to look up at Eomer, “I think it’s affecting me.”

Eomer was surprised the two were still upright and talking. Most of his men who had been party to this game had gracefully bowed out several pints earlier.

“What did I say, he can’t hold his liquor.”, cried the dwarf as his dark eyes crossed and his body fell backward onto the floor.

“Game over.”, Legolas stated simply with only a small hint of humour at the dwarf’s loss.

Eomer would have paid a great sum to see the dwarf’s face when he awoke with a hangover worthy of song, to learn he had been beaten by the Elf Prince, who had continued to drink long after Gimli lost consciousness. Turning away from the ended drinking game, Eomer spotted his uncle quietly drinking up on the dais, while Eowyn was coming over to stand with Helga, her eyes tethered to Aragorn’s form.

Looking the other way, across the dancers, he spotted Aderyn. She held a cup of the sweet wine he was sure had long gone warm in her hands as she tended to drink it so slowly. Even if he did not know of her habit, he would know she had consumed very little as it had not yet touched her cheeks of her eyes. In fact, Eomer noticed that she looked much different tonight. Her hair was worn loose over her back with only a small braid from each temple holding the rest of her dark mane from her face. The dark green dress looked beautiful on her as she reclined back against the wall to enjoy the sights before her.

He carefully picked his way over, before slipping to her side and whispering in her ear.

“Spying again?”

She did not even look up at him, just smiling like someone with a secret. The familiarity of their old joke was as welcome as the hot meal had been when he arrived in the hall. Maybe more so. Aderyn raised her chin defiantly while her grin was teasing as she answered.

“I will not tell my secrets to you sir, not even if you tickled me.”

Eomer shook his head with a smile, moving to join her without any invitation.

“Are you enjoying the festivities?”

She held her drink up in answer. Eomer nodded at the nearly-full goblet.

“There is also food.”

“I already ate some of it. Quite delicious. Have you eaten?”

Eomer nodded.

“Two plates full.”

“Likely piled, as well.”, she teased.

Eomer grinned over the rim of his mug. She knew him so well. When he looked back over to Eowyn and his uncle, he found Eowyn still looking after Aragorn like a lovesick child.

“Have you seen how Eowyn watches this lord Aragorn?”

Aderyn looked between his sister and the Gondorian. Eomer was not sure how he felt about the attachment his sister was forming to the Ranger.

“I do not suppose she has realized his heart belongs to another.”, Aderyn said in a defeated, sad tone.

Eomer’s head almost slid off his neck when he snapped it to face the healer.

“How do you know this?”

Her green eyes were sad as she looked first at Eomer, then back to the scene in front of them.

“His eyes. I know the look of a man who wants that which he believes he cannot have, and I know the eyes of soldiers who long for their wives at home. His are the eyes of a man who believes he will never again see his beloved. What I cannot discern is if his beloved has perhaps passed or if he believes he will not return from this quest against Mordor’s forces. Either way, his heart is nolonger there for the taking, and belongs to someone who is not in this hall.”

Eomer let out a long sigh, feeling himself further deflate. They had already lost Theodred, there had been so many lost at the Deep, and soon they would likely face Mordor’s forces yet again, from what he had overheard of Gandalf and Aragorn’s conversations. And now it seemed the small glimmer of hope there was for Eowyn to have some happiness, was snuffed out like a candle in a storm. However, Aderyn gave a smile that confused Eomer. Perhaps she had been teasing.

“I am no Seer by any means, but yet I still believe that Eowyn has yet to meet the man I know she will someday love. This Aragorn is a good man, but he and Eowyn would be poorly suited to one another. He is far too quiet and set in his thinking, she would do better with a man who is a little softer, a little less wearied. There is already so much steel and rock around her, that it would do her good to have someone beside her in life who was gentle, and treasured her like a prize stallion.”

Despite the topic, Eomer smiled. If he were to pick someone for Eowyn, he would have picked someone who would stay at the Hall with her, to help her take care of whatever duties Theoden left for her while they were all gone, to ride with her in the evenings, make her smile in the long winters, and treat her like a Queen. He would not have her married to someone such as himself, who was used to barking orders, fighting, and spending more time away than at home. Their uncle might approve of a union between Eowyn and Aragorn, Eomer would not.

He decided then, no matter what his uncle said, Eomer would not abide it tonight. Tonight, he would forget that he was a Marshal of the Riddlemark and the lovely woman beside him the daughter of a Dalish widow. Leaning closer to Aderyn’s ear, Eomer whispered.

“I have not danced with you since Eowyn’s last lesson.”

Aderyn nearly snorted, a hand over her nose and mouth for a moment.

“I have not danced at all since her last lesson, when the rest of us were conscripted to help, along with two kitchen maids and a couple of the stable boys, as I recall.”

Eomer nodded, recalling it fondly. Of course, he mostly recalled being able to have his arms wrapped around her for part of the dance before he had to trade off and hold a kitchen maid while Theodred got to pull Aderyn close.

“Then we are long overdue to practice.”

He stood, putting his mug aside then offering his hand again to Aderyn. Her look was caught between being amused and confused.

“Now?”

He nodded.

“I might step on your feet.”, she worried.

Eomer’s smile grew.

“And I may trip over them. Everyone is too drunk to recall, on the morrow, what we have done tonight. For tonight, let us forget that anything stands between us but years of friendship?”

Aderyn’s smile returned. She found she was unable to deny him such a request on this night. She put her goblet aside, then rose and took Eomer’s offered hand, letting him lead her out to the makeshift dancefloor. He placed one hand on her hip and she places the opposite hand on his shoulder, her free one moving to hold up the hem of her skirts while Eomer’s hand moved to the have him hold it behind the small of his back. As the music played cheerfully, they danced about with several other couples on the floor, drawing a few cheers from others in the crowd and one, at least, from Eowyn when the dance required Eomer to put his hands on Aderyn’s waist.

Aderyn recalled the dance from Eowyn’s lessons as Eomer raised her up and traded their places before putting her back onto her feet. She laughed as he did it, having forgotten how fun it was to do this dance. She felt as if she had imbibed too much, almost floating with slight giddiness as they danced with the others on the floor.

After a short while, they were both stumbling a bit too much and had grown overwarm in the hall. Eomer inclined his head back towards her bench, in question. Aderyn gave a nod. She was surprised Eomer did not let go of her hand as he lead her back.

A servant came by with another pint for Eomer. Aderyn looked, seeing that someone had made off with the goblet of wine she had left behind. She shrugged a shoulder, content to watch revelries with Eomer. Everyone was having a good time in the warmth and light of the Hall. For a moment, Aderyn could nearly forget how dire things stood outside of this Hall.

Eomer had to go settle a bet and oversee another, shorter drinking contest, as well as speak with Theoden for a bit. He seemed to feel guilty for leaving. Aderyn waved him off and suggested she would enjoy quietly sitting after so long on her feet at her work this past week.

When at last most of those in the hall had begun to filter out, Eomer noticed Eowyn still sitting up with Theoden, talking and looking almost half asleep. He smiled as he watched her with their Uncle. It reminded him of feasts held in the first few years after they came to Edoras. When she was still a little girl who hung onto their Uncle’s every affection and word with a hero-worship only a young girl could conjure.

Aragorn and his company had disappeared earlier. The hobbits had been shown away by Gandalf to where they would all rest the night. Gimli had to be dragged away by Aragorn and Legolas. Most of the Rohirrim had retired as well, going to their homes or to other welcome places.

Moving back over to the bench he had shared with Aderyn earlier, he found the young Healer leaning against a beam beside the bench. Eomer moved over to her, laying a hand to her shoulder and he quietly called her name. She awoke with a start, her tired eyes flying wide.

“Where are the wounded?”

The look in her eyes told him she faired no better in her dreams than he did, of late.

“The celebrations are over and everyone is going off to sleep. May I escort you back to your room?”

She nodded, letting Eomer take her hand as she stood, then fitting it into the crook of his elbow. As royal healers, she and her mother had each a room not far from Eowyn’s chambers. Theodred and Eomer’s rooms were also not far from there, having allowed easy access for Aderyn to play cards late into the night with Eowyn, Theodred, and Eomer in happier times.

No one had gone into Theodred’s room, since returning to Meduseld. As the pair passed it, both seemed seized by the hands of their grief. Aderyn reached, running her fingers over the carvings that decorated the door. Eomer stood silently, as if he might hear Theodred snoring inside if he listened closely enough.

“It is not right for it to be so silent.”

Eomer turned to her.

“Theodred was never quiet. He snored, he spoke to his dreams in his sleep, he muttered to himself as he read or studied, he paced while reading reports. He was never still or silent.”

Eomer could not disagree. Of Theoden’s charges, Eomer had always been the quiet one. Eowyn was not as noisy as Theodred, though she spoke often and easily to those she cared for, and she was always in motion. Theodred was the charming, happy one of the three of them. He never met anyone who he did not make into his friend, it seemed.

“Come. We both need rest. The morning will come and we will have much to do.”

She nodded. Then, to Eomer’s surprise, Aderyn took his hand. The passage was quiet and still as they moved to her door. Eomer was about to speak when they heard her mother’s loud snore from her own chamber. Eomer’s eyes went wide while Aderyn bit her lower lip to hold back her mirth.

“She always snores when she’s had a bit of wine.”, Aderyn whispered.

She pushed open the door to her own chamber and Eomer was instantly angered at what he saw. Grima’s men had torn apart her bed and smashed a good deal of what they found inside. It looked as if she had tried to clean and straighten a bit. He wondered why Eowyn had not told him of the damage.

“Your chamber…”, he said as he looked at all the broken bits she had swept to one corner.

“Eowyn was so angry when she saw it, I thought she might hunt down Grima’s thugs and have them dragged behind horses.”

“A fair thought.”

“It is only things, Eomer. You are alive and mostly unharmed. Eowyn is alive and sitting up with your uncle. My mother snores away on the other side of this wall. Rohan is safe, for the moment. All else could be replaced in time.”

She gave his hand a squeeze as she looked up into his eyes.

“That which matters most to me, is safe.”

Eomer let out a breath and leaned his forehead against hers.

“I am sorry to return you to such a place. Perhaps we could find you another room?”

“No, Eomer. I will be well enough for tonight, I made a nest of blankets nearer to the fire. You had best get to your own bed. Theoden will have much need of you in the morning.”

She squeezed his hand. Hers were not so soft as a lady of Gondor’s might have been, as she spent too much time training with Eowyn and working at Branwen’s side. Her hands had set broken bones, ground her poultices, boiled many bandages, and sewn back together many a wound, despite how pale and young her hands looked.

Eomer felt Aderyn’s left hand move to cup his jaw, the warmth of her seeping right into his bones. He moved to say something and was met with her lips brushing across his own with a light kiss. His mind barely registered the movement before she had released his face and hand to stand in front of him.

Eomer reached, reclaiming her right hand. His mind raced with all the shared moments between he and Aderyn, as well as teasing from Theodred that someday someone else would win Aderyn’s heart before Eomer got up the courage to try, and of Eowyn’s repeated badgering that Eomer’s feelings for Aderyn were as plain as the nose on his face. His uncle had mentioned his disapproval in years past, and while Eomer hated to go against his uncle, he was sure that he loved Aderyn and now had reason to hope she returned his feelings.

“We will ride to war soon. No matter what my uncle says, Moria’s threat lingers at our borders and Gondor will call for aid, of that I am certain. There is little I can promise you, Aderyn.”

She smiled softly to him, moving closer, her free hand moving back up and resting against Eomer’s neck. He tilted his head, much like a horse, into the warmth of her palm, closing his eyes for a moment. What he would give to stay here, away from war and his grief, and instead have this for days.

“I ask no promises of you. When I first met you, in those stables, I knew you belonged to Rohan.”

He smiled, thinking of her joke that he would need a wife who understood she came after Rohan, and possibly his horse.

“If I return, from all that awaits the Rohirrim, I would like to court you properly. Would you accept?”

Aderyn moved closer, pressing herself to Eomer as she offered him another kiss. This one lingered.

“Yes.”, she whispered before stepping back to a more respectable distance.

Eomer did not care to be so far from her just yet and moved to hold her. She did not resist, instead holding him tightly. For a long moment, they stood there together, heedless of being seen by Theoden or Eowyn, taking the comfort to be had.

“Tonight, I think I will dream of riding with you in the peaceful countryside, in years to come.”

Eomer nodded against the side of her head, her soft hair tickling at his cheek.

“Perhaps you will meet me there in your own.”, she added before stepping back.

“Sleep well, Aderyn.”

She smiled up at him.

“You as well.”


	3. Farewell at Dunharrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is tradition for the ladies of the court to farewell the men... but this time, one of the ladies has a sword and a hobbit, the other has a secret and a heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really haven't updated since before Halloween? Ouch. Sorry.
> 
> Triggers: Honestly, nothing that wasn't in the LOTR movies.

The morning had been a busy one. Eomer and his lieutenants had been taking stock of the men, horses, and weapons after the battle for Helm’s Deep, as well as taking in what they had for food rations, people they would need to care for, and any work that might need done before they left. Eomer did not doubt Gondor would call for Rohan in their darkest hour.

While Eomer was unsure of his uncle’s response to the call, Eomer was certain that most of the men would expect to go to Gondor’s aid. All of his life, he had been trained to keep an eye out towards the beacons. For now, he hoped only that he need not go against his uncle’s wishes in order to answer Gondor’s call to their neighbor and ally, Rohan.

Eomer heard running, drawing his attention away from the plans he was looking at with two of his men. It was Aragorn. The ranger was running at his top speed up the stairs to the Meduseld.

“Why do you think the Ranger runs like that?”, Ryne asked.

Looking around, Eomer spotted a flame in the distance. In all his life, he had not seen the beacons burning yet he recognized them now.

“The beacons are lit.”

Ryne stood straighter, coming to attention.

“Gondor calls for aid, King Theoden will call us to war.”

Eomer nodded.

“Ready our horses.”, he said, before moving to follow Aragorn.

He took the shortcut, coming in a side doorway and arriving just in time to see Aragorn burst forth from the doors, calling as he went, that Gondor called for aid. The whole room grew tense, all eyes drawn to Theoden. Even Eowyn, as she came to stand at Eomer’s side, held her breath in anticipation of their uncle’s answer.

The air was still, the hall silent. Theoden looked to Eowyn and Eomer before returning his gaze to Aragorn. Eomer knew his uncle’s decision.

“And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!”

Eomer and the other soldiers bowed their heads at the order. He felt Eowyn at his side, as she let out the breath she had been holding. Eomer looked at her, offering the small comfort of a hand to her shoulder. There was much to do before Dunharrow.

The eored were busy preparing. Eomer spotted Eowyn and the other women of the court readying for the journey. They needed to be moving soon, if they were to get to Gondor in time to be useful.

Eomer left to walk back to meet Ryne, the older soldier holding his own and Eomer’s horses at the ready. It would be good to have Ryne there. The man was steady as a mountain and as loyal as a horse.

“We are away to Gondor, then?”, he asked as the bells were rung to muster the men.

“First to Dunharrow, then to Minis Tirith. We will have to gather as many as we can, from all the corners of Rohan, before we move to aid Gondor.”

“Has the King ordered it?”

Eomer shook his head as he checked his gear on his horse.

“Only that we muster the men here and eventually make for Gondor.”

Ryne nodded.

“What odds do you give us?”

“For what?”

Ryne smiled sadly.

“For seeing another celebration in Meduseld.”

Eomer paused for a long moment. He was not sure how to answer that. He was not given to optimism. That had been Theodred’s perspective on the world. Aderyn’s as well. Eomer considered before answering.

“I think there will be many tales of the Rohirrim’s stand at Minis Tirith against the horde of Mordor.”

Ryne nodded.

“I have lived to see my grandchildren grow strong, and I am yet still standing tall enough to stand beside my lord Marshal. If this be our end, I have lived a life I will be proud to recount to my forbearers.”

It was a sentiment Eomer could understand and admire. Ryne had always been a man, and soldier, whom Eomer had looked up to.

“Can you take my horse forward? I’ll need to go receive our orders.”

“Of course.”

Eomer nodded his thanks before returning up to the Meduseld. He found Aderyn and Eowyn at the other end of the hall, leaving with arms leaden, heading for the stables. It was tradition for the ladies of the court to see the men off before battles. He had been sure Eowyn would come, and Aderyn would never stay behind any more easily than Eowyn.

“Eomer!”

His uncle’s voice beckoned him to the center of the Hall. Theoden was dressed in his full suit of armor, save for his helmet, as Gamling brought Theoden’s sword to strap at Theoden’s hip. Eomer fell into step at Theoden’s right, while Gamling mirrored him to the left.

“Assemble the army at Dunharrow. As many men as can be found. You have two days.”

Eomer nodded. As he moved to step away and find Ryne, Theoden seized Eomer’s elbow. Looking directly into Eomer’s eyes, his uncle gave a final command.

“On the third, we ride for Gondor. And War.”

Eomer knew it then, King Theoden of Rohan believed the men in their company rode to their deaths. He held no hope of returning to the Ederas, of once more feasting in the Meduseld. Eomer steeled his heart against the fear that this day was the last he would spend behind these walls, under the green and golden flags of Meduseld.

Picking his way through, Eomer left the front of Meduseld and made his way down to his horse. Ryne passed him the reins as Eomer mounted. Eomer looked around and could see many of the men were dragging. Those who had ridden with him had only rested for two nights since arriving at Helm’s Deep, those who had been with his uncle faired no better, and there were a few who had been holding onto the Deep for weeks before the battle.

Ryne met Eomer’s look and nodded. He could see it as well. These men were not ready to face the full might of Mordor, at Mordor’s very gate.

“Now is the hour!”, Eomer began as he levelled his gaze across the men, “Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken, now fulfill them all! To lord and land!”

With that, he was off, Ryne and the others close behind. They had two days to muster an army to stand against Mordor.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Eowyn looked over at Aderyn, on her borrowed horse. She had belonged to Theoden, and he had always allowed Eowyn to ride her when she had still been learning to handle a horse and a weapon. Now, Shadow was an old horse, yet she still had spirit enough to bear an unfamiliar rider behind the army to Dunharrow.

“Will you be alright to ride so far?”, she asked her friend.

Aderyn, whose eyes were a bit wide and her shoulders a little tense, gave a quick nod.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You look as though someone asked you to ride an olyphont.”

“I shall be able to make Dunharrow, Eowyn.”

“You could have ridden behind me.”

Aderyn turned her head slightly, her tone quiet.

“We both know your horse is burdened down enough with your change of clothes.”

“Change of…”, she stopped, understanding.

Aderyn had spotted more than the sword Aragorn noticed. Eowyn had packed all but a helmet. There would be plenty of those, among other items, with the smithy. If Aderyn hadn’t spoken up to Aragorn, Theoden, Gamling, or Eomer, she must have intended to either talk Eowyn out of her plan or to go along with it.

“You have nothing to say on the matter?”

Aderyn shook her head, her attention back to the horse she sat.

“Why?”

“Because I understand it. And I also think you will be a better ruler for it. With Theodred gone, you and Eomer are the only heirs left, and Eomer is gone so much, I believe most of the daily duties of Kingship will fall to you.”

Though Eowyn had been loathed to ponder it, Aderyn was right. Eomer was the next in line. When they had been very young, Theoden and their father had been gone often, for days or weeks at a time. Even in peacetime, a King of Rohan would often travel away from Edoras for long stretches. That would mean Eowyn would have to stay behind and govern until Eomer returned. Even after she married, Eowyn would still have a large role in running Rohan.

She felt Aderyn’s hand reach out and catch her own, giving it a small squeeze. Eowyn knew what her friend meant by the gesture. She was here and would always be there.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Aderyn found herself quite busy at Dunharrow. Theoden had left with others to help gather men, while Eowyn had been dispatched to set up the camp and get cook fires started in preparation for the arriving armies. As men came in, there were some minor injuries to tend and sore hooves to be cared for. Aderyn also brewed several tinctures to help stave off illness from the bitter wind and the damp of the night.

Eowyn had likewise remained busy as they awaited Theoden, Eomer, and Aragorn’s arrival with the remaining men to join the army that would fight the forces of Mordor. She also had found herself becoming fast friends with the hobbit, Merry. The young hobbit had been working hard beside Eowyn and Aderyn, helping anywhere he could.

Aderyn smiled, seeing Merry and Eowyn going about the camp, checking on the men and horses, seeing to the supplies, and sometimes teasing a bit with each other. It was good to see Eowyn’s spirits up as well as to see the hobbit’s mind somewhat removed from worrying over his friends. If all those she loved were far from her sight, fighting, Aderyn did not know that she could be as upbeat as the hobbit.

As the sun began to sink low on the second day, Aderyn heard the approaching riders. She ran to the tent’s opening to see them coming into camp. There were still orcs and wargs about, even if the main mass of Mordor’s armies were in Mordor and at the edge of Gondor. She wanted to see for herself if anyone needed her attention.

Theoden rode ahead, joined by Eomer and Gamling with their respective groups they had mustered. Aragorn and his two companions also rode with the King. Men called out greetings and Theoden was given a headcount as he passed, to know the numbers in his army.

Theoden and his company moved up the hill, to the plateau below the mountain pass. Aderyn did not understand why the horses were so spooky and the men more so, in the shadow of this mountain. Aside from the vague whisper of the wind coming from the pass, it was no different than any other mountain.

“Eowyn?”, she asked as they readied plates and bowls to take to Theoden and his men in the large tent where they would make their battle plans.

“Hmm?”

“Why are the men and horses so frightened of that pass in the mountains?”

“It is evil.”

She arched an eyebrow in question, at her friend. Eowyn looked about them before leaning in to speak.

“Our uncle told us that none who have ever entered that mountain pass have been seen again. It is cursed, evil.”

Aderyn nodded, though she did not entirely believe it. As much as she loved her adopted home of Rohan, the people were a bit more superstitious than her mother made the people of Dale sound. Granted, her mother’s memories of Dale were time-softened and distant, so perhaps her mother had forgotten how the laketown people at the foot of a mountain horde, might have felt about curses and hidden passages through old mountains.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Eomer sat with Gamling, able to hear his sister’s encouraging of the halfling. He did not have the stomach for it, especially watching the young fellow play-acting with his dull blade as Eowyn ushered him off to the smithy.

“You should not encourage him.”

“You should not doubt him.”

He turned to better speak over his shoulder to his sister.

“I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm.”

At his side, Gamling laughed as if Eomer had made some joke.

“Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much call to go to War as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?”

Eomer could hear the truth behind his sister’s words. She did not only mean Merry, the halfling of the Shire. She meant herself, and other shield maidens of Rohan. She still daydreamed of glory in battle, even after her small taste of it in the glittering caves.

Before she could retreat to her tent, Eomer rose and faced her. She had to be made to understand why Eomer would take a thousand beatings from Grima’s thugs and be banished from Rohan for all of his days, before he would have Eowyn in the thick of a battle.

“You know as little of War, as that hobbit. When the fear takes him, and the blood, and the screams, and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight?”

He watched her eyes. There was still that defiance, the belief that Eomer was only being a pig-headed brother and stupid boy, that had persisted since the first time he stopped her from doing something dangerous that she had thought looked fun.

“He would flee, and he would be right to do so.”

Despite her anger, Eomer had to make her see why he sought to keep her as far from the battlefield as possible.

“War is the province of men, Eowyn.”, he said as he laid a hand on her shoulder, praying for her to understand his meaning.

Eowyn turned on her heel and disappeared into her tent, closing the flap behind her and synching it up. Gamling groused as Eomer sat and returned his attention to his bit of bread and remains of his stew.

“Girl doesn’t understand. War is a bloody, dirty, filthy place. We go to war to protect our women and children from it. To protect the likes of her and the halfling.”

Eomer sighed.

“A new topic, Gamling, or find another fire to rest yourself at.”

Before either could say another word, Aderyn arrived with two small pouches in her one hand and a pitcher in the other. Eomer stood as Gamling tried to wipe the bits of chicken from his beard.

“I have a small ration of ale and some salve for your horses, in case you’ve need of it after the battle. I thought the ale might make the meager stew a bit tastier.”

Gamling nodded with a gleeful smile, holding out his mug. Eomer pulled his own from the ground and finished off the water in one gulp to make room for a serving of ale. Aderyn poured and was putting the nearly-empty pitcher aside as Gamling looked over at Eomer. Eomer inclined his head in silent order that Gamling followed.

“I’ve some affairs to attend before I’m to bed, m’lady. Here, take my seat.”

She pressed a pouch into his hand.

“Take this. Silvermane will not be weighed down for it, though you may have need of it on the morrow.”

“I will be sure to tend her wounds directly after the fighting.”

“The salve is serviceable to the flesh of men as well, if there is no other healing to be had, Gamling.”

He nodded with a warm smile.

“Thank you.”

Once Gamling had departed, Eomer gestured for Aderyn to join him. She did. In the firelight, Eomer could see the gooseflesh rising across the skin at the backs of her hands and on her neck. He reached, pulling up his cloak and laying it about her shoulders.

“Thank you.”

“Have you eaten? There is more stew in the pot?”

She waved him off.

“I had just eaten before you arrived, and am not yet hungry for more.”

From the way she kept looking back at the tent flap, Eomer could guess the reason for her nervously picking at her sleeve’s hem. Whenever she was churned up over something, she would pick the stitching of her sleeves, sometimes to the point of needing to sew them back up.

“How much did you overhear?”

“Enough. I have only one thing to say on the matter, and then I promise to keep silent on it for the rest of the night.”

He nodded, his eyes on a rock by the fire.

“Neither of you are wrong.”

Eomer whipped his head up to look at her.

“She will be a better ruler, someday, for her experiences. And, she is right that she has every bit as much call as you to fight, to defend her home and her people. You are also right to worry, and to wish to protect your beloved sister from a thing you know will haunt her nightmares for all her days. Just as your own father knew someday you would fight and see the horrors of war, and that he could not protect you from it, you now stand here knowing the cost of war, the scars it leaves on your very soul. Eowyn, she has seen hints of these scars in others, she is not as sheltered as you have hoped.”

“You think I should let her fight so that, if she isn’t killed, she will make a great Queen of Rohan?”

“I think she ought to be allowed to make her own choice, and that, should she go to war beside her uncle and brother, the experience would change her, but it would also make her a wiser ruler. Yes.”

He let out a long breath.

“I would have her naïve to the madness of battle.”

“As you should. An elder brother should never wish any heartache on his younger sister, no matter how small. As a Prince or Rohan, you may wish to reconsider so tightly holding her reins, since she will be your co-ruler.”

“You’ve heard plans?”

“My mother did. She was tending Gamling’s hand when Theoden was dictating the order. She will rule Rohan, in his stead, whilst you are both at war. Should he fall, the two of you will rule together as King and Queen of Rohan.”

“My uncle fears I will never wed and produce heirs. Eowyn is fair and impossible to dislike. She will never lack for suitors.”

“It would also make her future children equal to any of yours, so whichever you of you produced an heir first, their child would rule.”

“And if I die beside Theoden on the morrow, she will be Queen alone, to rule Rohan.”

Aderyn’s hand flew forward to hold Eomer’s forearm. He looked to see her eyes alight with fury.

“Do not say that, Eomer. Do not court death’s interest.”

“There is always a chance, in every battle, that.”, she stopped him with two fingers to his lips.

Aderyn shook her head slightly. Eomer nodded. They both knew the risks of any war, let alone the one he and the Rohirrim would ride into on the following day. Eomer moved his hand to hold the one Aderyn had on his forearm.

“Are you needed elsewhere?”, he asked.

She shook her head.

“I’ve done all my chores before your arrival, so I might be able to steal some time with you this evening, if that is not to bold to assume?”

Leaning, Eomer smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“You are never too bold, in assuming I would wish to spend some time with you. I would spend all that I could with you.”

She squeezed his hand as she smiled.

“Good.”

He slid over a bit and wrapped his arm around the small of her back, encouraging her to lean against his side. They sat much as they had in the Hall of Meduseld just three nights ago. Eomer took it in, trying to engrave it all into his mind. The warmth of Aderyn against his arm and side, the smell of her hair as her head rested on his shoulder, the sound of her occasional comment on the fire or the stew, and the ease of sitting with her, talking or silent, content to be together.

“Before you leave in the morning, may I see you off?”

“If you wish it.”

“Then I will be there to see you off.”

“Good.”

She moved, her forehead softly pressed to his cheek and her nose into his neck.

“What’s wrong?”

“Part of me wants you to promise you’ll return, part of me wants to be strong and send you off with a determined look so you do not worry. I will not ask you to promise you will return to me, whole and unharmed, from this battle. That is an impossible promise I would not seek to elicit from you.”

Her dark eyes looked up into his own, a sad sort of smile teasing at her lips.

“Instead, I offer you a promise. I will meet you in Gondor, when the battle is won, to tend your wounds and any your horse incur.”

He smiled to her, moving to touch his forehead to hers.

“I’ll hold you to it, Addie.”

The nickname brought forth a bright smile from her.

“Are you cold?”, he asked as she moved a bit more tightly to his side and tugged his cloak more securely around her arms.

“Not cold enough to abandon my spot here.”

“What if I were to invite you to my tent, to sit and talk a while longer?”

“Won’t your uncle be upset if he learns of it?”

“He can yell at me for it after the fighting is over. And by then, I will be courting you properly and his objections will be tardy.”

“He is the King, and your only kin, beyond Eowyn.”

“I’m aware.”

“I would not allow you to be at odds with him, Eomer Eadig.”

“His objections, in years past, do not sway my heart. What Theodred used to say to me, was right. You are a Healer of Rohan, lady of the court, friend to Eowyn and myself, and now have fought to protect Rohan’s people and princess from Uruk hai. You are a foreigner no more.”

Pressing a small kiss to her lips, Eomer fell silent. Aderyn moved closer until Gamling’s clearing his throat interrupted their attempts to share Eomer’s cloak by the fire. Eomer lead Aderyn to his tent as a lone rider moved, nearly unseen, to Theoden’s tent.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Eowyn stepped out of the tent she and Aderyn were sharing, to find Aragorn saddling up Brego. He had a sword sheathed and tucked under his arm. It looked Elvish. Eowyn thought to ask him if it was a gift from the strange, cloaked rider who had asked to speak with Aragorn in her Uncle’s tent, when it occurred to her that Aragorn had no reason to be saddling his horse.

Unless…he intended to abandon them. To leave the men on the eve of battle. She could not believe that. There had to be another explanation.

“Why are you doing this?”, she asked, still praying that she had missed something and he was riding off to gather more men.

Perhaps there were some rangers off in the woods or hills nearby. Men he knew he could call upon in his hour of need.

“The war lies to the East, you cannot leave on the eve of battle!”

Hs look nearly undid her. Those eyes. She swore he had some Elvish magic.

“You cannot abandon the men.”

“Eowyn.”, he half-whispered as he moved away from her.

“We need you here.”

It was true, the men needed him. She needed him to be there. He was an inspiration to them, to all of Rohan. And, from the tales her uncle had told her and what she heard of his actions at the Deep, Rohan would need him when they reached Gondor and the might of Moria.

“Why are you here?”, he asked her as he synched up the front of Brego’s saddle.

“Do you not know?”

Eowyn could not believe someone such as Aragorn could have missed the meaning behind her attentions paid to him. He was too wise and worldly to be in the dark about her feelings. Yet, as she saw the full dawning in his eyes, he did not seem happy.

Her eyes fell to the pendent at his collar. Elvish. From a woman he admitted to loving but who had sailed to the undying lands.

“It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek.”

The honesty of his words was a punch to the gut and yet… Eowyn was not surprised by it. He had never lied to her or mislead her, and his attentions had never been anything but the same sort of kindness she would expect from one of Theoden’s older generals. The ones who had known Eowyn practically from birth and treated her almost like a niece or granddaughter.

She stepped back, wanting to be away from him yet not ready to look away from him. She did not want him to leave. It would dishearten the men at an hour when they could least afford it.

Aragorn followed her, the reins of Brego’s harness in his hand. Those eyes. So bright and pale. Even in the darkness they seemed to glow like starlight.

“I have wished you joy, since first I saw you.”, came his gentle voice as he reached, cupping her cheek in his rough hand.

Eowyn felt the tears threaten at the corners of her eyes. Of all the ways she had envisioned being under the moonlight, alone with Aragorn, this was not at all like what she had hoped for. Aderyn had cautioned Eowyn over her daydreams of the Gondorian, yet Eowyn had paid her friend’s warning no heed.

Aragorn was so gentle and his eyes full of emotion as he stepped back, his hand dropping from her cheek. He quietly led Brego away, off to wherever he meant to go rather than facing Souron’s forces beside Theoden’s army.

Eowyn rushed off to her tent, dropping to sit at the center of her travel bed. Her eyes fell to the lump under the blankets near the chairs. Her armor and sword. Aragorn and his companions might not stand with Theoden on the field of battle, but there would be a shieldmaiden of Rohan ready to stand with her brother and her King.

Now was not the time for her tears. When the battle was done and the wounded had been attended, she would have time to let go with her tears. For now, she need to take what rest she could before the battle and the blood that awaited on the field three days hence.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Aderyn stepped back, looking at her best friend as she stood in her full armor with a borrowed helmet and her sword sheathed at her hip, a small shield in her hand. From seven feet back, Aderyn could not easily pick out anything to mark Eowyn clearly as a woman. They had carefully done up Eowyn’s attire to ensure her softer shape was hidden by the layers of her clothing and armor and the helmet hid enough of her face to make her seem a very young man going to war.

“Will it do?”

“No one will pick you out, so long as you don’t speak and you don’t get this close to Eomer or your uncle. I’m sure either of them would recognize your face, even with the helmet.”

“We could dirty my face?”

Aderyn smiled ruefully.

“I doubt that after half a day’s ride, there will be any need.”

Stepping back up to Eowyn, Aderyn adjusted the cape at Eowyn’s shoulder and tightened a strap of the armor, beneath Eowyn’s left arm. She was trying desperately not to think how this could easily be the last time she saw or spoke to her best friend.

“Aderyn?”

“Hm?”

Eowyn looked concerned under her helmet.

“What is wrong?”

“The last time I helped a friend prepare their armor for war, my friend came back bloody, in Eomer’s arms, and died soon after.”

“I’m coming back. I promise.”

Aderyn looked up at her friend, smiling despite how much she wanted to cry or scream.

“You cannot promise that.”

She pulled Eowyn close, hugging her friend tightly. Eowyn hugged her back with equal fervor.

“Just promise to fight with all you’ve got and to not allow yourself to be caught unawares?”

“I promise.”

Aderyn nodded against her friend’s shoulder.

“I better get going. I still have to find a spot to fall into, away from Eomer and Uncle.”

They both stepped back, Aderyn smiling up at her best friend.

“I have great faith in your sword arm. I’ve been watching you practice for over half my life.”

That earned a watery chuckle from Eowyn. Aderyn smiled to Eowyn once more before turning and exiting the tent. She still needed to say her own goodbye to Eomer and help ensure he did not spot Eowyn getting mounted and ready for the ride to Gondor.

It took very little time to find Eomer. He stood tall among his eored, speaking with his top two men to explain the exact plan to them. Armored except for his helmet, his horse just behind him, and speaking with his men, he looked every inch a horse master of Rohan’s army.

He handed off a parchment to one of his men and looked up, his hazel eyes meeting hers. His lips moved, saying something to his men, before he crossed over to meet Aderyn between two tents. The ladies and servants still had a good deal of work left before they could return to Rohan.

Eomer’s hand caught hers, his gloves thumb running across the back of her palm. Aderyn smiled up at him.

“I feel I owe you something.”

She shook her head. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek and smiled as best she could manage.

“There is no need. All I need is for those I care about to come home when this is done. I could not bear to lose another person to Souron.”

Eomer’s forehead came down to rest against hers, their breath comingling as their hands held tightly to each other.

“I want to promise I will return.”

“Don’t promise that. Promise you will fight your hardest and that you will keep your wits about you, anything but the promise to return. My father used to promise my mother he would return from fishing, and he did every night, until he didn’t.”

Eomer kissed her lips softly as men began mounting up all around the camp.

“I will see you again, Addie. You have my word.”

“Then I will hold you to it, Eomer son of Eomund.”

She moved, kissing him soundly for a moment before retreating back and taking her hands away from him. He seemed to understand. He nodded, then reached to shove a chunk of her braided hair away from her eye.

“Take care of Eowyn.”

“Take care of Firefoot.”, she said with a small smile.

Eomer nodded. He wanted to say more. There was so much more he wanted to say.

Gamling came over, holding Eomer’s helmet out to him. The men were ready and it was time to ride for Gondor and Moria. Eomer took the helmet and walked off with Gamling, towards Theoden’s tent.

Eowyn watched as her brother disappeared into their uncle’s field headquarters. She made sure to keep her horse far enough away to ensure neither her uncle or brother would spot her. She had watched Eomer and Aderyn bid fairwell to each other before Gamling interrupted them.

A moment later, Theoden and Eomer came striding out with Theoden clearly handing out orders. Eowyn could guess. They were setting a pace and discussing that the men would ride light on rations and gear, to ensure the horses were not dead on their feet when they arrived and the men were not too worn to stand up to the battle. As the men mounted, her uncle seemed to take notice of Merry’s attempts to wrangle his pony.

Her uncle spoke quietly to Merry, and Eowyn could see his expression well enough to know the speech he was giving Merry. She had heard much the same last night when her uncle had spoken to her of ruling well when he was gone. As with her, he wished to protect the little hobbit from the horrors of war.

Her uncle dismissed the hobbit squire and turned to ride off at the front of his army. Merry looked on as his pony strayed off. Eowyn steered her steed over towards the young hobbit.

Many others rode or walked around the hobbit as if he were a rock or cook fire. Eowyn came around, carefully leaning over to line up with the hobbit. In a quick movement, she yanked the small squire up to sit before her on her horse.

“Ride with me.”, she said quietly into his ear.

“My lady!”, he answered back, now fully seated and looking ahead.

They would have a long, difficult ride ahead of them but Eowyn was sure they were up to the task. Three days hence, they would fight beside their friends and brothers, for the fate of Middle Earth.


End file.
